Guardian
by bricann
Summary: <html><head></head>My name is Jayla Sito while I'm human. But when I'm not, I'm Stardust Dragon. I am the guardian of the Signer, Yusei Fudo, and my fellow dragons guard the other Signers. Protect and serve is our duty. If you want to find out how this happened to me and why, read this. Because this is a story unlike any other. Warning: Fast-paced in beginning</html>
1. Change

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OCS!**

**Chapter 1**

**Change**

Jayla's POV

_I slept in my bed as I dreamt of flying. But I wasn't flying as myself; I was flying as a white and pale blue dragon that had stardust drifting from under its wings. The stars of the night sky were flying past me as I made my way through the air._

_I landed in a plane of golden grass. A red, fiery dragon hovered in front of me. "Jayla Sito," it called my name with a centuries' old, female voice._

"_Who are you?" I asked._

"_I am the Crimson Dragon. So little do you know the truth about your life, Jayla," the Crimson Dragon said._

"_What do you mean?" I asked it. I felt like I could trust the red dragon but I didn't know why._

"_Jayla, you are not human," the Crimson Dragon answered._

"_What?" I responded shocked._

"_You are the physical form of Stardust Dragon when it is hiding on Earth. The reason you do not know of this is because your appearance and memories change when the Signers are revealed and you disappear after they die," the Crimson Dragon explained._

"_How have I only been human and not learned about this until now?" I asked._

"_The Signers are gathering and your dragon side will come to light soon. It will come out when your Signer holder receives his mark for the first time. Black Rose Dragon's, Ancient Fairy Dragon's, and Red Dragon Archfiend's physical forms are already awakened and are secretly watching their chosen Signer. And when your dragon side comes out, you will change and have the ability to shift from human to dragon at will. You will also receive your memoires of all your past lives and remember the Signers and their duty. But you must meet the Signer first. You are the guardian of him and the world," the Crimson Dragon explained further. "You will fulfill your duties as the guardian I am sure. But be prepared."_

_A bright light was taking hold of my vision. "Wait! Who is the Signer you're talking about?" I called._

"_You will learn when it is time," she answered before light completely took my vision._

My eyes burst open and I looked around the room. My makeshift home in Satellite was always as clean as it was going to get. A chair and desk to the far right corner, my white and blue duel runner leaning against the left wall, some tools next to it, a dresser at the far left corner and the bed I was sleeping on in the right corner by the door.

I got up and looked at my single mirror still trying to grasp my dream. _'Am I really a dragon?' _I thought. But when I looked in the mirror, I got my answer. I had yellow irises with the pupils as dragon slits. After a few minutes, my eyes returned to their normal brown.

"I- I can't believe…" I muttered aloud utterly shocked.

I looked outside and noticed it was actually still in the night hour. I suddenly felt a strong pull towards New Domino City. I looked at my body which was now glowing white. _'What's going on?' _I thought. _'Am I changing?'_

I ran outside when the glow engulfed me. When the light shattered as sparkling dust around me, I looked at my body. I had grown taller and bigger in general. I had the wings of the dragon I saw in my dreams and I looked over my entire body to see I had completely morphed into a dragon.

'_So I'm a dragon now,' _I thought. The pulled continued to yank at me and soon enough I was in the air heading to where the pull took me.

I arrived over the Kaiba Dome and flashed down into a ramp entrance. _'Okay, let's change back,' _I thought. I found myself return to human form and I looked at the scene in front of me.

A man with raven black hair and golden highlights stood with lights shining on him. On his arm was a glowing mark that at first seemed like the head but I realized was the tail. It was then that I realized something else, _'I remember everything about the past! I remember all the Stardust Dragons before me! And that must mean… This man, he's the Signer I am supposed to guard.'_

The man was handcuffed after Sector Security called him a Satellite. _'Huh, figures I would live in the same place as the Signer I'm supposed to protect,' _I thought.

They took him and his duel runner away, though I still followed him the entire way. I felt pained when I watch him get marked. I was hovering in the air. I had found that I could make it so I could use my dragon wings even when I wasn't in dragon form. I used my new powers to also become transparent to the eyes. But as Yusei got marked, I was sure to I use my powers to make the pain of getting marked at the least painful as possible.

Third Person POV

"Director!" called the scientist Zigzix.

"Yes, Zigzix?" Goodwin responded.

"You wouldn't believe the power we got from the dragon! Not including the after bit which has an unrecognizable energy," Zigzix explained in his usual crazy mood.

"What unrecognizable energy? When did it appear and how long did it stay?" Goodwin asked intrigued.

"That's the thing. It appeared when that Yusei guy was getting handcuffed and then when he was taken away it disappeared. Like it followed him," Zigzix explained. "We can't match up the energy with any of the familiar types."

"Intriguing. Keep studying this Zigzix," Goodwin ordered. _'Could it be that the Crimson Dragon had another person with it?' _he thought.

Jayla's POV

As the man found his way to the Facility, I had finally learned his name as Yusei Fudo. He ended up dueling a man named Tanner and I even helped a bit by making the rights cards glow faintly.

Now he was back in his cell sitting on his cot while Yanagi was taking a nap on his. I rolled my eyes.

"Sometimes I wonder whether old people act crazy or are crazy," I said aloud by accident. Yusei looked around shocked at hearing me. "Oops," I muttered.

"Wait, who's there?" Yusei called quietly so he wouldn't wake up Yanagi or alert the guards.

I took a seat next to Yusei and said, "Didn't mean to make you hear me or frighten you. I'm supposed to be guarding you in secret after all."

"Where are you?" he asked.

I sighed and let myself be seen. He jumped back in shocked. "Nice to meet you too," I greeted.

"What are you?" Yusei asked me. "Why do you need to guard me?"

"So much you don't know about that card you love," I said vaguely. "That Jack is a real jerk."

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"I'm Stardust Dragon. The physical form of it that hides and guards one of the Signers each time they come to the world," I explained.

"So you're like a form of Stardust Dragon that is a living being?" he asked.

"Yep," I answered bluntly. "Been around you since I learned about it the other night."

"Where have you been?" Yusei asked me.

"In the Satellite near the Daedalus Bridge," I answered.

"You said you guard one of the Signers. What are the Signers?" Yusei asked. "And how is it you only found out the other night?"

"The night you were arrested was the night I was talking to the Crimson Dragon in my dragon form for the first time. It was also the time where I learned everything. It was in a dream of course. Then when I woke up, I felt a pull towards the Kaiba Dome. I then morphed for the first time in real life and found you being arrested with a mark glowing on your arm," I explained.

"And does that mark make me these so-called Signers?" he asked.

"Yeah. The Crimson Dragon chose you to protect the world from the coming darkness. And I have to protect you," I explained.

"Who are you?" called a security officer.

I looked at him. "Hi and bye," I said with a wave and disappeared from view.

He went wide eyed and I struggled to hold in a laugh when the guard stepped back fearfully. "Uh, I don't…" he trailed off before running away.

I cracked up and reappeared. "You're going to get me into trouble," Yusei said.

"No," I responded. "I'm not."

I went over and tapped Yanagi on the head to wake him up. I touched his head as he opened his eyes and Yusei looked at me confused before I disappeared.

"Here!" came the guard who was followed by another.

"What's here?" the other guard said.

"There was this girl. This Fudo guy was talking to her," the guard stuttered absolutely shocked.

"Are you talking about how Yusei and I were talking?" Yanagi asked.

"But I…" the guards trailed of shocked.

"Listen, you should probably get more sleep," the other guard told the first. "This is just a misunderstanding. Now come on."

"Wait, what just happened?" Yanagi asked once they left.

"I'm not sure," Yusei answered.

"Well," Yanagi said with a yawn, "I'm getting back to my nap."

"Okay," Yusei agreed and Yanagi was back asleep pretty quickly.

"How did you do that?" Yusei called. "Why did you do that?"

"I'm supposed to protect you, Yusei. So I get to bail you out of trouble when you need it," I explained. "I even dulled the pain when they were putting that Marker on you."

"You what?" he asked shocked.

"Believe me; you wouldn't want to feel the pain it has to get a marker without me. I saved you a lot of pain," I explained not revealing myself.

"Are you going to show yourself again?" Yusei asked.

"No, I'm supposed to protect you and guard you. I shouldn't have talked and made so much noise as it is," I replied.

"But you're going to watch me?" he asked.

"Until you die," I answered. "Then I disappear just like all my past lives."

"Disappear?" Yusei asked.

"I'll be watching," I called before going silent.

"Wait," he called quietly but I did not respond resulting in him giving up for the time being.

I continued to watch him secretly and paid attention to everything going on around him. To help him if he needed it.


	2. New Cell

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OCS!**

**Chapter 2**

**New Cell**

Third Person POV

Eventually though, Yusei was moved to a new cell with a new roommate. Jayla felt something odd about his roommate, Alex he said was his name.

"You want the top bunk?" Alex offered. "Most newcomers tend to get stuck on the bottom but I tend to like the bottom better."

Yusei stayed silent and climbed into the top bunk and began to think. Jayla knew she had a good as to what he was thinking about.

'_I can't believe what's happened since I left Satellite. I dueled Jack, I got some mark on my arm that burned, I got taken to the Facility, and then this girl shows up saying she's a living form of Stardust Dragon that's supposed to guard and protect me,' _Yusei thought. _'But what's a Signer? And what does she need to protect me from?'_

A tapping on the cell wall alerted Yusei and he looked up to see Yanagi standing at the open door. It was the time where the prisoners could be social, after all.

"Hey, Yusei. I'm going to take you to Tanner if you want," Yanagi greeted. Yusei nodded and got down to follow Yanagi out. As they walked, Yanagi said, "This part of the Facility is for the long term inmates."

They arrived by Tanner who heard Yanagi and said, "Yeah but I'm worried about the rumors around here about Chief Armstrong, the top security dog of this place. People say he's always flashing his power around."

Jayla felt a presence listening in on the conversation between Yusei and his friends. She followed the line of the monitoring system to a man whose uniform marked his name as Armstrong. Since he wasn't a Signer, she found the power to read his thoughts and found he was thinking about a recent event.

**~Flashback~ **

"Yusei is a Signer," said a man who Jayla recognized as Goodwin since he was the one who kept the Satellites in Satellite.

"Those tests indicated otherwise, Director," Armstrong said.

"Nevertheless, I want you to keep an eye on Yusei," Goodwin retorted.

Armstrong growled in irritation but left it alone. His thoughts then began to travel to the present.

**~Flashback Ended~**

'_I know you're not a Signer, __**Yusei**__,' _Armstrong thought. _'And I'm going to teach you that trash will always be trash.'_

Jayla glared at him defensively. She went to the wires and cut it so it looked like a rat had ate at it.

"What?" Armstrong responded to the cut in video shocked.

'_You're not going to hurt him,' _Jayla thought and went back to Yusei.

Back at Yusei's cell, Alex was explaining this part of the center, "They use this part to make an example to outsiders. I'm not going to be leaving any time soon. I was told I would leave soon over a year ago. But I'm escaping and you should come." Jayla watched unsure as Alex lifted his mattress on his bed to reveal a hole. "It took me six months to make this. After passing through, it leads to a place just below the well hole in New Domino City. Tomorrow my friends are coming to rescue me from here. They're going to jam the alarm system connected to the Markers using the Net."

"If I go, Yanagi and Tanner are coming with us," Yusei demanded.

"Okay," Alex agreed. "But we have to do this at eight o'clock tomorrow."

Night came and Yusei went to sleep. As for Jayla, she found through memories and just by feeling it, she no longer needed sleep. Her dragon side would allow her to stay awake to protect Yusei.

**Sorry this is short.**


	3. News Flash

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OCS!**

**Chapter 3**

**News Flash**

Jayla's POV

As morning came, I watched as Armstrong walked over to Tanner's cell. He banged on the bars to wake Tanner up, which it did.

"What did I do?" Tanner asked.

"I found magazines in your bed and everyone knows that they are forbidden in the Facility," Armstrong answered but I could tell it was all a lie. "Now I'm taking you in for interrogation."

I quickly followed knowing that Yusei would want me to help Tanner if he knew. They entered an interrogation room. Bolt was locked down and Armstrong asked, "What do you know about that Yusei guy?"

"I'm not selling my friend out," Bolt refused.

Armstrong was about to torture him as I knew he probably did quite a bit to other inmates. I used everything in my power to lessen the pain. But I knew I wasn't connected to Tanner as close as I was to Yusei. So I sadly knew I couldn't lessen the pain as much as I could with Yusei.

He yelled out in pain as the attacks hit. Even with my power to aid him it wasn't enough to help him in the least bit.

After the torturing was done and the guards came to drag him out, I flew back to Yusei depressed and sad that I couldn't protect his best friend better. Yusei looked out and noticed the beaten down Tanner.

"What the…?" he muttered shocked.

"Bolt Tanner here has committed a serious crime and every one of you no goods are to take responsibility for it," Armstrong said. "All of your sentences are to be extended by one year and no one is allowed out of your cells."

"What?!" yelled an inmate.

"That's wrong!" yelled another. More and more began to complain in frustration and anger.

"Shut up!" Armstrong yelled. "The world doesn't need any single one of you. Your kind don't have any freedom rights. All you have is the misery to live in the shadows. If anyone has any complaints, speak up or…"

"No one in this world is unneeded," Yusei called interrupting Armstrong.

'_And I'm the one who's going to get you in trouble,' _I thought worried for his wellbeing.

"I can tell you something, Tanner is innocent and a genuine duelist," Yusei continued.

"I, myself, am also a duelist. Do you mean that Bolt Tanner is genuine and I'm a fake?" Armstrong retorted. "How about a duel? If you win, I'll forget Bolt Tanner's crime and I won't lengthen your sentence. But if I win…"

"Then I'll be at your mercy for the rest of my life," Yusei finished.

'_Yusei!' _I exclaimed mentally. I couldn't believe he was willing to do that. Now I truly understood why he was a Signer. He seemed to be the most selfless soul I have ever seen. _'Not good. I'm going to have to help him through this duel.'_

"Fine," Armstrong agreed. "The duel will be set for tomorrow at half past eight."

"Fine by me," Yusei agreed back.

"Yusei if you do that…" Alex began but Yanagi's screaming interrupted him.

We all turned to the guards as they dragged him to Armstrong. "He has cards, sir," one guard informed him handing over the deck.

"Please don't take my cards!" Yanagi pleaded.

But Armstrong just punched him away and walked away with his deck. The two guards took Yanagi and Tanner and tossed them into a cell. I followed Yusei as he ran to him to them along with many other inmates.

"They took my deck too," Tanner said. I used my power to help him heal and lessen the pain the best I could after the torturing.

"Yusei, without a deck, you'll be little more than a joke to Armstrong," Alex said worried. "I think we should escape alone. Tanner and Yanagi can't in their condition."

"No," Yusei declined calmly.

"No one in the center has honor," Alex responded astonished.

"If they duel me with true respect, they're my friend. If I were to leave without my friends, I wouldn't truly be free," Yusei said still calm.

"Don't act so tough without a deck," Alex said annoyed. He then ran off saying, "Do whatever you want then."

The other inmates walked up to Yusei and one said, "You've really went and done it now. We all need a little chit chat."

I watched relieved as each of the inmates gave him the cards that they secretly kept and that were important to them.

"Use this against Armstrong," one said.

"And this one," said another handing his card over. And it continued from there.

That night, Yusei tried to sleep but felt the same odd sensation that he was being watched. But this time he knew who but it felt like she was sad. Alex had gone on his escape plan and wasn't anywhere to be found.

"I know your there. Why does it feel like the air around you is sad or something?" he called to me as he pushed his back up on his elbows.

I slowly appeared with my wings visible and crouched on the rails of his bed.

"I just feel like I couldn't help enough," I answered. He raised an eyebrow confused. "I tried to keep Tanner's pain at a minimum. But since I'm not as connect to him as I am with you, I couldn't help him very much. I just wish I could've done better."

"You tried to help him?" Yusei asked shocked. I nodded. "Why? Aren't you supposed to protect me?"

"I protect all you want to protect. That includes your friends. I was simply doing something you would've asked me to do anyways," I explained.

"You act like you can only do what you feel I want or what I ask," Yusei commented completely sitting up now.

"Because I am Stardust Dragon. I am like your guard and do what you ask at the same time as protecting you with all of my power," I explained. "Just like all the Stardust Dragon's before me, I am practically your servant and you're practically my master."

"Okay, that sounded unusual," Yusei said. "Why are you calling me your master? I'm not the master of anyone."

"As I have said, it is my nature and duty to do what you ask, help when I can, and to protect you. I do not do any more than that," I explained.

"I'm not your master," Yusei said. "I'm no one's master."

"As you wish," I answered calmly. He sighed in defeat and hung his head down. "You made a very dangerous move." He looked at me. "You agreed to a duel where you couldn't have won no matter what if it wasn't for your fellow inmates."

"Well, I'm guess I'm lucky," Yusei said.

"For this situation luck had a bit to do with it," I responded. "But destiny and respect also played a role in this event. Now you have to rest. For tomorrow, a dangerous duel awaits."

"Can I know your name at least? The human name," he asked.

"Jayla," I answered before disappearing.

He lied down and let himself fall to sleep.


	4. Duel for Freedom

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OCS!**

**Chapter 4**

**Duel for Freedom**

Third Person POV

Yusei was escorted down to the middle of the center. Jayla hovered above him watching carefully.

"You have no deck. So that means I win by default!" Armstrong declared laughing. Yusei simply pulled out the deck his fellow inmates had made for him. Armstrong stopped laughing and stared in shock. "How did you get that?!" he yelled.

"You don't get it. You think we're a bunch of punks who gladly turn on each other. That's not how it is," Yusei responded. "You also don't understand the care a duelist can have for a card. The other inmates gave me cards that were important to them so I can use them against you and beat you."

"Well, despite you breaking the rules, I keep my deals," Armstrong said. "Hurry up and prepare the duel disks!" he ordered the guards.

They did as they were told and locked a chain to each of their duel disks. "What's this chain all about?" Yusei asked.

"That's just there to make things more fun. Every time one of us loses life points, that chain will give you a sort of tickle," Armstrong said.

"What kind of little tickle?" Yusei asked.

"You'll find out soon," Armstrong said.

Jayla, however, had a good idea what the "tickle" was. _'And I'm going to protect him from it,' _she thought.

"I'll start," Yusei said drawing his card. "I summon Great Phantom Thief (Attack 1000/ Defense 1000) in defense mode!" he declared.

"Alright! That's my card!" cheered one of the inmates.

"Your move Armstrong," Yusei said.

Jayla heard Tanner say, "This is going to be tough. Sure he got a deck from the inmates but all the cards are mismatched and he hasn't had much time to strategize."

Armstrong drew his card. "I summon Iron Chain Repairman (Attack 1600/ Defense 1200)!" he declared. "Now my Iron Chain Repairman is a whole lot stronger than that pathetic monster you have!" Yusei tensed. "So attack my Chain Repairman!" As the monster destroyed the Great Phantom Thief, Armstrong declared, "When Iron Chain Repairman destroys a monster, its effect inflicts three hundred points of damage to you!"

As Yusei's life points dropped to 3700, Jayla used her power to cut off the electrical path up the chain where it was inches from reaching his duel disk. The crackling of electricity caught Yusei's ear and he looked to see the electricity stopped with a circling, white ring blocking its path.

"What?! You should get shocked!" Armstrong exclaimed.

"Well, I'm not," Yusei responded. _'And I think I know why,' _he added mentally.

"Whatever, it'll be fixed in no time. I set two face downs and end my turn," Armstrong retorted.

Yusei drew his card. "I summon The Kick Man (Attack 1300/ Defense 300) in attack mode. Next I equip it with Stim-Pack increasing its attack by 700 (The Kick Man: Attack 2000)," Yusei declared. "Now my Kick Man will attack that Iron Chain Repairman!"

Armstrong laughed. "Nice try! I activate Soul Anchor and equip it to Iron Chain Repairman," he said. "Now Iron Chain Repairman cannot be destroyed by battle but I can't change its battle position."

The attack made by Yusei's monster continued and though Iron Chain Repairman wasn't destroyed, Armstrong still received the battle damage from it making his life points drop to 3600. When the electric shock went for him, nothing happened.

"Appears my duel disk is out of order too," Armstrong said.

"What?!" yelled an inmate.

"He's supposed to be shocked if Yusei was!" yelled another.

"That's not right. You set this up!" called another angrily.

"Shut up!" yelled Armstrong.

"I end my turn," Yusei declared staying calm.

"I draw!" Armstrong said while drawing his card. "I summon Iron Chain Snake (Attack 800/ Defense 1200) in attack mode. Next I equip Iron Chain Snake onto The Kick Man meaning its attack and defense decrease by 800 (The Kick Man: Attack 1200/ Defense 0). Now my Iron Chain Repairman will attack that Kick Man of yours!" As the attack hit and Yusei's life points dropped to 3300, Iron Chain Repairman's ability kicked in dropping his life points to 3000. All the while Jayla continued to block to current to protect Yusei.

Jayla heard Armstrong's earpiece and his buddy say, _**"There is nothing wrong with his duel disk, sir. All checks say it is in perfect order."**_

He gave a hidden, incredulous look before returning to the duel. "Now Iron Chain Snake's ability kicks in. You have to send cards equaling the level of The Kick Man from the top of your deck to the graveyard. And because The Kick Man was a level three, you have to send three cards from the top of your deck to the grave."

Yusei drew his cards. "I activate Nightmare's Steelcage," Yusei declared. "This prevents both players from attacking for two turns."

"Don't you know you're already behind bars?" Armstrong responded.

"Finally I set one card face down," Yusei declared ignoring the chief. "Your move."

"So it's my move then," Armstrong said drawing his card. "I summon Iron Chain Snake (Attack 800/ Defense 1200) in attack mode. Next I use Iron Chain Repairman's effect to summon back my other Iron Chain Snake from my graveyard. Now I play Paralyzing Chain which will inflict 300 points of damage to you each time you're forced to send cards from your deck to your graveyard. I play Poison Chain! This will send each card from the top of your deck to your graveyard equal to the combined levels of all face up Iron Chain monsters that I control during my second main phase if I don't attack this turn. You think you were safe behind that card of yours well you're not!" Since Armstrong couldn't enter his battle phase, he went straight to his second main phase activating Poison Chain and making Yusei send 10 cards from his deck to the grave. "Now Paralyzing Chain activated inflicting 300 points of damage!" Yusei's life points dropped to 2700 and Jayla continued to protect him from the electric current. "I end my turn there."

Yusei drew his card. "I set three cards face down," Yusei declared.

"I activate Psychic Cyclone! I can choose one face down you have set and if I choose the right type of card, then it's destroyed and I get to draw another card," Armstrong declared. He pointed to one and said, "I think that one right there is a trap." He guessed correctly shocking both Yusei and Jayla and it destroyed the face down being Dust Tornado. "And now I draw one card."

"I set another face down and end my turn," Yusei declared.

Jayla looked around for any indication of how Armstrong knew Yusei's hand and she saw it. A surveillance camera looking straight at Yusei's hand. She glared at it and it turned off and deactivated.

Armstrong drew and another guard told him over his ear set, _**"Sir, the camera used at Yusei has deactivated and we can't get it back online."**_

Jayla grinned. _'I actually like doing this a bit. It's fun to mess around with these guys,' _she thought.

Armstrong growled and began his turn. "I summon Iron Chain Blaster (Attack 1100/ Defense 0) in attack mode. Now I get to my battle phase and that means Poison Chain activates!" he declared. Yusei sent 12 cards into the graveyard. "Now Paralyzing Chain's effect inflicts 300 points of damage to you!" Yusei's life points dropped to 2400 with Jayla still keeping him safe from harm. "Now I tribute Iron Chain Snake to activate Iron Chain Blaster's effect inflicting damage equal to original attack of Iron Chain Snake." This forced Yusei's life points down 1600. "And now Iron Chain Repairman's effect kicks in, allowing me to revive Iron Chain Snake (Attack 800/ Defense 1200) in attack mode. I end my turn there. And because I end my turn, Nightmare's Steelcage ends."

"My draw," Yusei said while drawing. "I activate Jar of Greed allowing me to draw one card. Next I think I'll activate Call of the Haunted to revive the Kick Man (Attack 1300/ Defense 300) that sleeping in my graveyard. Now I activate Kick Man's effect to equip it with Axe of Despair from my graveyard and increasing its attack by 1000 (The Kick Man: Attack 2300). Now I summon Exiled Force (Attack 1000/ Defense 1000) in attack mode. Kick Man will now attack that Iron Chain Snake!" Yusei declared. The attack hit and the lights flickered off for a moment and when they turned on again and the attack continued, Armstrong's life points dropped to 2100 and he yelled in pain as the electricity shocked him. "Now Exiled Force will attack that other Iron Chain Snake!" Yusei ordered and Armstrong yelled again in pain as the electricity hit him when his life points dropped to 1900. Next I tribute Exiled Force to activate its effect which destroys your Iron Chain Repairman." The monster was successfully destroyed making all the inmates cheer. "I end my turn there."

Armstrong drew his card. "I activate Reload. I can reshuffle the cards in my hand by putting them in my deck and then draw the same amount of cards that I discarded. Next I activate Mystical Space Typhoon and I'm going to destroy that face down," Armstrong declared. It was destroyed and revealed itself as taunt. "What?! It wasn't Battle Mania?" he exclaimed.

"I knew you were spying on me with your security cameras and switched two cards during the blackout. So I put a certain card up my sleeve which will win me this duel!" Yusei informed. "Now I activate Battle Mania! Now all monsters are switched into face up attack mode and can't change their battle positions. In addition, all monsters you control must attack."

"I summon Iron Chain Coil (Attack 1100/ Defense 1600) in attack mode," Armstrong declared. "Now I tune Iron Chain Blaster and Iron Chain Coil to synchro summon Iron Chain Dragon (Attack 2500/ Defense 1300) in attack mode. Now its effect kicks in, so it gains 200 attack points for each Iron Chain monster in my graveyard. Since there are five it gains 1000 more attack points (Iron Chain Dragon: Attack 3500). Now attack Kick Man my dragon!" Iron Chain Dragon attack and destroyed Kick Man and Yusei's life points dropped to 400. Because Kick Man was destroyed, so was Call of the Haunted. "Now Iron Chain Dragon's effect activates, forcing you to send cards from the top of your deck to the graveyard equal to the level of The Kick Man. And now Paralyzing Chain kicks in knocking your life points down by 300." Yusei's life points dropped to a mere 100 but Jayla could sense that Yusei was going to be the winner of this battle. Not just because she believed in him, but because she could somehow truly sense the outcome. "I end my turn."

Yusei drew his last card.

"Do you expect to win? On your next turn, you won't be able to draw another card making me the winner," Armstrong laughed.

Yusei, however, continued to ignore him and continued, "I summon Rubble King (Attack 0/ Defense 0)."

"What do you expect to do with that? It has no attack points," Armstrong asked with a confident grin.

"This. I use the effect of Rubble King to activate Blasting the Ruins from my hand. And as long as I thirty cards in my graveyard, which you helped me achieve, I can inflict 3000 life points directly at you," Yusei informed him. Armstrong backed up fearfully as the attack hit him and he lost.

Armstrong growled. "Grab him and lock him up!" he ordered the guards.

"Hey!" called an inmate. "What about the deal?!"

"Yeah! You had a deal!" yelled another.

"Will you no goods every shut up! He's getting put on lock down and that's it!" Armstrong retorted.

"I think not, Chief Armstrong," called a familiar voice. Yusei, Armstrong, and Jayla looked up to see Goodwin looking down. "I do not believe the Facility can run properly without trust between the guard and the inmate. So pack your things, Armstrong, you're fired." Armstrong gave a look of shock and anger. "As for you Yusei, I think you have stayed here long enough. You are free to go."

With that, he walked off. Yusei and Jayla stared at him as he disappeared. Everyone cheered at the fact that Yusei won the duel. Their cells were unlocked and all ran out to greet them.

"Nice going, Yusei!" Tanner said. "Not a doubt."

'_Yep, like you didn't believe that this was going to be a hard win and weren't sure of him succeeding,' _Jayla thought sarcastically.

Yusei handed back the cards. "It was the cards and every one of you that led to the victory. It wasn't just me," he said.

"Hey, Yusei," called an inmate. "What do you think happened to your duel disk?"

"I'm not sure," he answered. "I didn't stop it from shocking me. I didn't even know it would until it was about to the first time."

"Weird and lucky," an inmate said.

"No kidding," Yusei agreed.

'_Goodwin wouldn't have let him go without a reason behind it. What is he planning?' _Jayla thought.

Jayla's POV

I hovered above Yusei as his friends stood before him to say goodbye.

"Judging by Goodwin showing up like that, I'm guessing he must have been concerned about you for some reason," Alex said who was the one who caused the blackout.

'_Some reason is the real question here. What reason would Goodwin have to be worried for Yusei?' _Jayla thought still unsure and worried for Yusei.

"Take this Yusei," Yanagi said handing him his Totem Pole card.

"Are you sure?" Yusei asked knowing it was a precious card to Yanagi.

"You'll make good use out of it. I'm sure," Yanagi insisted.

"What're you planning on doing once you get out?" Tanner asked.

"First I have to get my runner and deck back," Yusei answered.

Tanner gave him a card which was his Giant Ushi Oni. "That can help you retrieve the runner which is locked up in the impound center. Take that card to a bar named Bootleg, order some milk, and ask for a man named Blister. He'll help you out," Tanner explained.

"Thanks," Yusei said.

With that Yusei left with me following.

Third Person POV

"Are you sure it's alright to let Yusei roam free as he pleases?" Lazar asked Goodwin.

"While Yusei is at the Facility, he cannot awaken the power of the Signer and besides, I didn't tell him he could roam as he pleases," Goodwin replied. "I've set up an elite task force to monitor him. All we have to do is watch and wait." A beeping sound was heard and Goodwin turned to Zigzix. "Yes, Zigzix?"

"During the duel we got a high amount of that unusual energy," Zigzix said. "It was right next to Yusei. I've also got back on previous energy records and it seems Mr. Atlas has also had the energy around him as well."

"Really?" Goodwin asked shocked.

"Yes," Zigzix replied. "This is the most bizarre kind of energy I have ever seen."

"Try to figure this out Zigzix. I will talk to Jack later," Goodwin concluded.

Zigzix nodded and ended the call to get back to his work.


	5. Prepare

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OCS!**

**Chapter 5**

**Prepare**

Jayla's POV

As Yusei moved through the city and towards Bootleg, he began to look around and called, "I know you're there Jayla. Come on out. We need to talk."

"If you wish to talk on the move, then we must find a place for me to land and appear with less people," I told him. "It would not be a good idea to change and land in a populated, open place."

"I get it," Yusei said.

He walked over to an alley way. I appeared and landed. I made my wings invisible and we began to walk again.

"What do you need to talk about, Master?" I asked. The last word rolled out of my mouth before I could stop it as if it was a natural thing for me to say.

"Why did you call me 'master'?" he asked.

"Not sure. Kind of just came out as a natural thing," I explained.

"You don't need to call me that. I'm not your master," he said.

"If you wish," I responded naturally.

"Seriously, you don't have to do whatever I ask. It doesn't feel right to me," he told me.

I raised an eyebrow unsure of how to respond. "I don't know how to respond to that," I told him.

"Jayla," he called. I looked at him. "You're still human. You shouldn't act like you're not."

"But I'm the physical version of Stardust Dragon," I responded kindly. "I'm not human."

"But you are. You look and act human. You are no different or lesser than me or anyone else," he retorted kindly.

"But…" I began but he cut me off.

"Jayla, I'm not your master. You're not my servant. We're equals in this world, okay?" Yusei said in a slightly stern voice.

"O-Okay," I hesitantly agreed.

"Good," he said. We came up to Bootleg and I disappeared again. Yusei sighed in defeat again and entered.

"Hey, kid," called the bartender. "This isn't a place for a kid like you. Now why don't you get out?"

"I'm looking for Blister," Yusei said handing the man the card.

"Are your friends looking for him too?" the bartender asked Yusei.

Yusei and I looked over and noticed two men in black suits watching Yusei.

"No," Yusei answered. "I'll just have some milk then."

The bartender nodded and grabbed the order. Yusei chugged it down before leaving. As the two men made their way to follow Yusei, I made it so the soles of the men's shoes melted a bit and stuck to the floor.

We made it out and a man with a duel runner leaped over and grabbed Yusei onto the runner as the two men ran out without their shoes. I actually laughed a bit at the sight before returning to the situation.

The man shined a device on Yusei's marker. "That'll jam the marker's signal for a while," he said. "Name's Blister. Heard you were looking for me."

They stopped at a building as helicopters scouted the sky looking for Yusei.

Inside, Blister went straight to a laptop and began to type away. "What are you?" Yusei asked him.

Blister smirked. "Not quite sure myself. But I'll get you almost anything," he said. "You could call me the Jack of all trades." Yusei remained silent while I studied Blister. He seemed trustworthy. "You don't need to worry about pay. Tanner already paid me before he was sent to the center. What can I do for you?"

"I need to get my runner and deck back from the Impound Center," Yusei explained.

Blister looked at him absolutely shocked. "That's one heck of a risk you're taking," he said. "But I can find you a way in. Just sit tight while I get you a fake ID." Blister began to type for more specific means. "You'll be an electrician named Taro Daimon for your ID to get in." The ID was prepared and he looked through more files. "I also managed to pinpoint your duel runner."

Yusei looked over and noticed a picture with Yusei and another duelist with the two holding a trophy. The other duelist was holding a Machina Sniper card and Yusei looked down and found a damaged Machina Sniper beneath the picture.

"Were you a duelist, Blister?" Yusei asked him.

Blister turned and yelled, "Don't go around and touch other people's things!"

I was shocked when I saw Yusei hold up the picture and said, "You were a Tag Turbo Duelist."

Blister just sighed and responded, "I wasn't a pro. I only defeated duelists in the exhibition league. Now come over so I can show you what I got." He had the ID, location, and warehouse password out. "I'm still certain this is a one way trip to the Facility."

"It doesn't matter the risk. I need to go and get them," Yusei responded calmly.

I felt another presence looming outside so I carefully went over to the window. I noticed a man on a security duel runner hiding. A scar ran down his face as he laughed. "I won't allow you to give me the slip, Yusei. I'm going to be the one to remove you from New Domino."

I glared at him. I flew down for a minor second to poke a hole in his tire before going back up and beside Yusei.

"Stay here for the night so I can get everything you need," Blister said.

"Okay," Yusei agreed.

That night I just sat at the foot of Yusei. He slept but it was very lightly. I knew he had a lot on his mind. It was only a matter of time before he had to go into another dangerous attempt. I was sure I was going to protect him. But I was worried and how many times this was going to happen.

**Sorry this is short again…**


	6. Servant to the Master of Faster

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OCS!**

**Chapter 6**

**Servant to the Master of Faster**

Third Person POV

The day came and Yusei faced Blister who handed him a bag. "The rest for you is to rely on your luck," Blister said. "Tell me, why are you embarking on a mission like this when you know you'll get caught?"

"The bonds of my friends are there. I'm just taking back what was stolen from me," Yusei replied.

"For friends?" Blister jeered. Yusei glanced over at the picture he was looking at earlier making Blister change his tone. "I understand. I once had a friend. But all he left was an unrealistic reality of living dead with profound despair. I haven't really changed my mind on what you said; the bonds of friends are just a fantasy. You'll eventually only try to think of yourself just like me. The other duelists name was Aero. He got badly injured in a turbo duel accident. Thankfully Aero lived, but will never ride a duel runner again. I'm already as good as dead." He went over and picked up the damaged Machina Sniper. "This is what our bond ended up as. Aero sent it after the accident and I feel he did it in spite of me for walking out myself. Risking your life for a friend is impossible when you get down to it. You're well off not making friends," he explained his last part turning angry.

Yusei remained silent and then left with Jayla followed unable to be seen by anyone.

As Yusei walked, Jayla felt Trudge following them. She went around to him without being seen and plucked another hole in his tire.

"How in the…?" he muttered so silently that only Jayla's ears, now tuned to where a dragon could hear, could hear him.

Jayla flew back to Yusei who disguised himself with a hat as he entered the building.

. . .

"What do you want, Goodwin?" Jack asked walking into the room.

"I need to ask you something," Goodwin said turning to him with his handed behind his back.

"What is that?" Jack asked noticing a high energy sequence on the main screen with three different times. One is when Yusei was arrested, when Yusei was dueling in the Facility, and another time when Jack first arrived.

"These events all have one thing is common," Goodwin started.

"What could that be?" Jack asked. "Only one has to do with me."

"Zigzix," Goodwin called who was in the room. "Move to another set."

Another set of three were shown. Each one had Jack either dueling or talking to someone.

"What in the world?" Jack said looking at the energy waves above each one. "Why are the energy waves the exact same?"

"That's the thing, Mr. Atlas," Zigzix began. "They've been around you for a long time. And Yusei seems to have gotten the energy around him the night he was being handcuffed. And when you left," He fast forwarded until Jack disappeared and Yusei disappeared to show the energy waves disappeared as well. "The energy left."

"What is the energy? Was it following me?" Jack asked.

"It seems it has. We don't even know what the energy is," Goodwin said shocking Jack.

"The energy is unlike any other known on the planet. Not even the energy from the Crimson Dragon seems to have matched up," Zigzix informed.

"Really?" Jack asked shocked. Zigzix nodded.

A man with red and black wings hovered above Jack watching carefully when a beeping sound went off on the screen. His semi long, jet black hair hung in his face slightly barely covering his red eyes. His red shirt wrapped loosely around his body with slightly tight black jeans and shoes.

Zigzix typed away at the projector as he heard the sound and he turned back shocked, "It's somewhere by you right now, Mr. Atlas."

All eyes turned to him. "Don't look at me. I'm just as confused as you," Jack said.

"Jack we should probably perform some tests to make sure everything is okay," Goodwin said.

'_I'm going to have to show myself, aren't I?' _the man thought. _'Fourteen years of watching him in secret and now I have to reveal myself. Well, a guardian's gotta do what a guardian's gotta do.'_

"You know, it isn't him himself that's causing the energy," said the man not revealing himself.

"Who's there?" Jack called. "Show yourself!"

"As you wish," the man said. He landed and made his wings disappear as he appeared before all of them.

"Who are you?" Jack asked. "What are you? Why would you talk like I'm your master?"

"My name is Arch. But I guess you've already met me in a way," Arch said.

"What do you mean?" Goodwin asked.

"Sir, take out your dragon card please," Arch said vaguely.

Jack looked at him uncertain but did it anyway. Arch made his wings appear and widened them out to a full twelve and a half foot wingspan.

"Those are…" Jack trailed off noticing the wing similarities.

"I am the living form of Red Dragon Archfiend who appears on this world when the Signer is born and my dragon side reveals itself when my master Signer's mark appears," Arch explained.

"But I got that when I was four," Jack mentioned.

"Yes and my dragon side revealed itself when I was four pulling me to guide you. Even then, I worked hard so you would not see me or know I was there," Arch explained.

"Why would you hide yourself from him?" Goodwin asked shocked.

"It is my duty to protect and serve Master Atlas until he dies. After he dies I simply disappear," Arch explained further.

"So you've been around me for fourteen years?" Jack asked.

"Every minute of every day. Watched you sleep and protected you and those you wanted to protect from harm. And now Yusei has his guardian too," Arch replied.

"Yusei has a guardian of a dragon?" Goodwin asked.

"Stardust Dragon has revealed her dragon side on the night Yusei was arrested," Arch said. "I have no doubt she has been guarding him. Especially when that Armstrong guy tried to electrocute her master."

"Why do you act like you and the human version of Stardust Dragon are servants to Jack and Yusei?" Zigzix asked.

"Because we protect and serve them. Nothing more, nothing less. We naturally see ourselves as lesser beings to Jack and Yusei. I have heard much from Black Rose Dragon," Arch said. "Her mistress has been struggling but she has protected her through every moment. Now I think it's time I get back to my duty and disappear until you need to be protected again. See you soon."

With that, Arch disappeared with Jack calling, "Arch, where are you going?"

"Watching, sir. Watching as I will for the rest of my current life," Arch said. "I cannot talk further as it is time for me to focus on protecting you and not explaining."

"I want to talk more," Jack said. Arch stayed silent resulting in a frustrated growl from Jack.

"You never knew he was around?" Goodwin asked.

"Never," Jack said. "To think I've had him around me for so long and never noticed…"

"And it seems Black Rose Dragon has its own form as well," Goodwin mentioned. "If I am correct, then the legendary Ancient Fairy Dragon has its own form protecting its Signer as well."

"Well I think we need to find Yusei," Jack said.

"Not now. Lazar has been ordered to give him a… note in the next two days. And then you will see him soon enough," Goodwin said.

Jack growled. "Fine," he agreed slightly angry. He walked out knowing that a person was watching him. Though, he didn't know that Arch was watching him with regretful eyes. He regretted not being able to tell him sooner or explain things more. But Arch knew it wasn't the time yet but secretly hoped he could fix this situation with his master soon.


	7. Protection

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OCS!**

**Chapter 7**

**Protection**

Third Person POV

The building closed down and the lights went out. Jayla had stayed outside where Yusei was hiding in the boy's bathroom to watch for any trouble. He came out and looked around with him still in disguise.

He quietly went up to the top floor where Blister had located his duel runner and walked into a cabinet room part where they kept his deck. He gained access and started searching through the cabinets silently.

Jayla sensed around the cabinets until she found the right one and opened it for Yusei. He got confused until he found his deck in it. He pulled it out. _'Thanks, Jayla,' _Yusei thought. He then hurried to the doorway to the warehouse.

He used a tracking device and pinpointed the location of his runner. As he opened the crate that contained his runner, a barrage of lights shined onto him.

The visible and invisible looked up to see Trudge standing there on a platform by the lights with another Security. "I knew you would try something being a Satellite scum but I can hardly believe you would go as far as breaking into the warehouse," Trudge called.

"This belongs to me and my friends," Yusei shouted back.

"I disagree. It's property of New Domino City, as is scum from the Satellite. I'll send you back to Facility. Now go get him," Trudge told the other Securities.

Yusei leapt into the crate holding his duel runner. Jayla silently watched as he got on it and smashed through the crate riding it. She quickly followed and froze the door as he raced through it while it tried to close. But as she let it go, Trudge followed. He activated Speed World causing a Turbo Duel to start.

Yusei took the first turn and drew his card. "I summon Quillbolt Hedgehog (Attack 800/ Defense 800) in defense mode and end my turn," he declared.

"That monster is not going to protect you on bit," Trudge said drawing his card. "I summon Search Striker (Attack 1600/ Defense 1200) in attack mode. Now my monster is going to destroy your pathetic hedgehog." As Search Striker attacked, Quillbolt Hedgehog was destroyed. "I set one face down and end my turn."

"My move!" Yusei exclaimed drawing his card. "I summon Junk Synchron (Attack 1300/ Defense 500) in attack mode and use its effect to bring back Quillbolt Hedgehog (Attack 800/ Defense 800) in defense mode. Now I tune Quillbolt Hedgehog and Junk Synchron to synchro summon. Join the field, Junk Warrior (Attack 2300/ Defense 1300)!"

"I activate Discord Counter and return Junk Warrior to your extra deck. Junk Synchron and Quillbolt Hedgehog are returned to the field but you can't summon any monster until the end phase of your next turn," Trudge declared.

"I end my turn," Yusei said. _'I have to find a way out,' _he thought.

"I summon Pursuit Chase (Attack 1400/ Defense 600) in attack mode. And now I'll have my Pursuit Chase destroy that Hedgehog," Trudge declared as his monster attacked. "Now Pursuit Chaser's effect activates, inflicting 500 points of damage at you." Yusei's life points dropped to 3500. "And I'll have Search Striker attack Junk Synchron." His monster attacked destroying Junk Synchron. "I set two face downs and end my turn."

'_Two face downs. Yusei, be careful,' _Jayla thought.

Yusei continued to find ways to exit but other Security members closed any doors Yusei tried to escape through. Yusei just drew his card. "I set one face down and end my turn," he declared.

He found another door way and I heard Blister contact him and say, **"Yusei, keep going."**

Yusei did as he was told and continued to speed forward in the direction of the door. As the Yusei made the way towards the door which exploded allowing passage between the two duelists and Jayla.

After passing through, they began to plummet down an elevator shaft. Jayla quickly turned herself into a dragon but stayed invisible as she had Yusei land on her dragon back so he could land safely.

Yusei felt a hard stop underneath him as he noticed he was no long free falling. _'She's not big enough to carry me down. So how is she doing this?' _he thought.

He reached down and found himself touching smooth scales. He saw a glimmer of a yellow eye that was large and he recognized it as Stardust Dragon's.

"Can you…?" he began but Trudge cut him off.

"I'll get payback for when you ditched me in the trash tube!" Trudge yelled drawing his card. "I activate the Speed Spell- Rapid Shotwing! Now I can choose a monster and it gains 100 attack points for each speed counter I have. And I choose Search Striker and give it 500 attack points until the end phase (Search Striker: Attack 2100). Now my Search Striker will attack you directly!" Yusei's life points dropped to 1400 and his speed counters dropped to 3.

"Yusei," Jayla muttered worried.

"I'm alright," Yusei said hearing her.

"Not for long. I'll now attack you with Pursuit Chaser," Trudge said.

"I activate Confusion Chaff. This forces Pursuit Chase to battle Search Striker instead," Yusei informed. The monsters attacked each other, destroying Pursuit Chaser and dropping Trudge's life points to 3300.

"I set a card face down and end my turn," Trudge said. And because he ended his turn, the attack of Search Striker returned to its normal 1600.

"I summon Speed Warrior (Attack 900/ Defense 400) in attack mode," Yusei declared.

"I activate Power Bind. This drops your warrior's attack to 0 until your next standby phase," Trudge countered.

"I activate the Speed Spell- Reactor Pod. This inflicting damage to you equal to the original attack of Speed Warrior," Yusei declared. Trudge's life points dropped to 2400. "I set a card face down and end my turn."

"Draw!" Trudge exclaimed. "I'll have my Search Striker attack your Speed Warrior."

"I activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" Yusei countered. "This negates the activation of a trap or spell or an attack once per turn." A helmet on a vertical stick bounced in front of Speed Warrior and a transparent force field threw back his monster. "And I can then reset it."

"I play Final Countdown! While this card is face up, I can't activate any spells or traps and I can only set one spell or trap during my turn. During my main phase, I can send this card and all set trap or spell cards that I control to the graveyard and inflict damage to you depending on how many cards I send away. If I send two away, I can inflict 500 points of damage. If I send three, I inflict 1500. Send four and its 3000 points of damage. If I send five I get to inflict 5000 points of damage," Trudge declared. "I set a face down and end my turn."

Jayla couldn't help but worry for Yusei. _'Don't let him lose,' _she thought.

Yusei drew and Power Bind wore off returned Speed Warrior to his 900 attack points. "I'll start by switching Speed Warrior in defense mode. Next I summon Healing Wave Generator (Attack 800/ Defense 1600) in defense mode. Now I activate its effect. So since Speed Warrior is a level two, I gain 200 life points," Yusei declared as his life points increased to 1600.

'_So Trudge will need more face downs to finish Yusei. Good,' _Jayla thought.

"I set two face downs and end my turn," Yusei declared.

"I summon Torapart (Attack 600/ Defense 600). Now I tune Torapart and Search Striker to synchro summon Goyo Guardian (Attack 2800/ Defense 2000) in attack mode. And since Torapart was used as a synchro material for Goyo Guardian, you can't activate any spells and traps until the end of the damage step," Trudge informed. "Now I'll have Goyo Guardian attack that Healing Wave Generator!" Yusei knew he couldn't activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow due to the effect of Torapart. The attack destroyed Healing Wave Generator. "Next I activate the effect of Goyo Guardian to special summon Heal Wave Generator (Attack 800/ Defense 1600) to my side of the field in defense mode. And I'll activate its effect myself to increase my life points by 600." Trudge's life points jumped to 3000. "I set a face down and end my turn."

"I summon Turbo Synchron (Attack 100/ Defense 500) in attack mode. Since I have a tuner monster on the field, I can summon back my Quillbolt Hedgehog (Attack 800/ Defense 800) in attack mode," Yusei declared. "I'll have Turbo Synchron attack Healing Wave Generator." Since Turbo Synchron's attack was lower that the defense of Healing Wave Generator, the attack failed and Yusei's life points dropped to 100 while his speed counters dropped to 7. Now I use the effect of Turbo Synchron to summon Sonic Chick (Attack 300/ Defense 300) from my hand in attack position. Next I activate Urgent Tuning which will allow me to synchro summon on synchro monster during the battle phase. Next I tune Turbo Synchron, Speed Warrior, Quillbolt Hedgehog and Sonic Chick to synchro summon Turbo Warrior (Attack 2500/ Defense 1500). Next I'll have Turbo Warrior attack that Goyo Guardian."

"Are you sure you want to do that? You're just finishing yourself off," Trudge taunted.

"I'm not finishing myself off. Because thanks to the effect of Turbo Warrior, Goyo Guardian's attack is halved until the end of the damage step (Goyo Guardian: Attack 1400)," Yusei declared. "Next I activate Synchro Strike. This increases the attack of Turbo Warrior by 500 for every synchro material used to synchro summon it until the end phase. And since I used four, it gains 2000 attack points (Turbo Warrior: Attack 4500)!" Turbo Warrior went up and destroyed Goyo Guardian along with Trudge's life points making Yusei the winner.

As they reached the ground, Jayla had Yusei drive off her back and she returned to her invisible, human form with wings. As Yusei and Jayla darted out of the shaft, the doors shut holding Trudge inside until he smashed through it and caught up to Yusei.

He rode up and began to ram into Yusei's duel runner. _'Does he ever give up?' _Jayla thought.

Jayla went over and poked another hole in his tire just as Blister rode up and kicked Trudge away. Thanks to the holes, Trudge had been forced to a stop.

"Thanks," Yusei said.

"Don't bother. I'm only here to check out my handiwork. Should this fail, my reputation might never recover," Blister said. "We're not friends. I've already ruined one friendship."

"Tell me about Aero," Yusei said.

"Okay," Blister agreed. "Back then, we're on top of our game and it was all because Aero was a great competitor and an even greater friend. Aero thought we would be champs forever, but he was missing the big picture. Tag dueling could only take us so far, so I made arrangements to go solo and a representative from KaibaCorp showed up offering big money, I saw it as a huge chance to make it to the big league and face duelists like the legends, Atlas, Phoenix, and Truesdale. While we were dueling, I began to scold Aero for playing Machina Sniper. He asked me why I cared and felt betrayed after he heard of my deal with KaibaCorp. I told him friendship doesn't pay the rent and that I didn't want to spend the rest of my life in a tag duel bush league. He apologized. When the duel continued and Machina Sniper got destroyed, we began to argue over the move. As we argued the duel runner in front of us falls over. We hit off of it and are sent off course in the director of a factory. The side car broke off and I reached out for his hand but pulled it away leaving Aero to crash. Aero spent a few months in the hospital and never let me say sorry. All he did was send me a torn up Machina Sniper to remind me of what a bad friend I was. Next time someone asks you about friendship, remember what I did to my best friend. I hope your friends are worth the risk your investing, because if he knows friends, they're only hanging out with you because they want something in return."

"You're wrong. You're just too angry with yourself to see the truth," Yusei retorted. "Aero never wanted to hurt you. Sometimes, friends do stupid things."

Trudge somehow raced back up and began ramming into Yusei again. He held Trudge back but fell over while holding Trudge.

"Blister!" Yusei called.

"Go on without me!" Blister ordered. "I'll be alright."

Yusei continued and left the building. A crowd of Securities stood in his way but he merely drove through them. As he did, a few Securities tried to electrocute him but Jayla used her wings and blocked the attacks.

She fell to the ground visible and Yusei twisted around to grab her. He then found himself having to skid to a halt in a tunnel and his runner slip out from under him.

The last thing Yusei saw was two kids running up and Jayla cringing.


	8. Kids

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OCS!**

**Chapter 8**

**Kids**

Third Person POV

A boy and a girl with identical looks took the protector and the master into their house. They laid the two on a couch and looked at Yusei.

"I'm not sure it was a good idea to bring the guy here. We could get into trouble," the girl said.

"Well, he was next to that girl like he was helping her. Maybe he crashed while he was protecting her or something," the boy said. "Maybe he's just a good person and he was framed."

"Maybe," Luna said. "I have talked to his cards. They say he's a good person but he's sad."

Yusei eyes slowly opened and he looked around. "Where am I?" Yusei asked. He looked at the two kids who he immediately knew were twins. "Who are you?"

"I'm Leo," the boy greeted. "And this is my twin sister, Luna."

"Hi," she greeted.

Yusei reached for his deck and Leo asked, "Who are you?"

"My name is Yusei," he introduced himself. He then noticed Jayla lying over on the couch. "Is she okay?"

"We think so," Luna answered.

A steps were heard behind Luna and then looked back and saw a young girl about Luna's age. She had turquoise colored hair, yellow eyes, and had a white shirt and pink shorts.

"Who are you?" Luna asked.

"My name is Ancient. Now, I need to help and friend if you don't mind, Mistress," the girl said.

"Uh, okay," Luna agreed unsure and confused at the last part.

Ancient walked over and placed a hand over Jayla's heart. A glowing pulse wave was sent through Jayla's body. Jayla's eyes opened and they looked at each other.

"_I'm the living form of Ancient Fairy Dragon. I am the protector of the girl and Signer, Luna. Protector Dragons can talk telepathically so don't worry," _Ancient said.

"_Okay, thanks," _Jayla said.

"_No prob. Now I have to disappear again and I suggest you do the same too," _Ancient told her.

"_Right," _Jayla agreed. "Thanks, Ancient," Jayla said out loud.

"No problem, Star. I heard you had crashed here after Yusei saved you so I thought I should help. Now let's get home," Ancient responded. They got up and made their way towards the door.

"Wait, who are you again? How do you know Jayla? Why did she call you, 'Star'?" Yusei asked.

"And why did you call me 'mistress'?" Luna added.

"That is something for another time, Master," Jayla said. "And by the way kids, Yusei's not as bad as you probably think."

With that, they left through the door. _"Now we can still see each other even when we're invisible to other people. So let's get back in there and protect our Signers," _Ancient said.

"_Right,"_ Jayla agreed.

They went invisible before returning by their chosen Signers to watch them.

. . .

"Director," called a purple haired clown and assistant to Goodwin.

"Yes, Lazar?" Goodwin responded.

"We have received some very interesting news from the Security who tried to knock Yusei out during that raid of his," Lazar informed.

"And what might that be?" Goodwin asked slightly intrigued.

"Apparently, when they tried to knock him out by electrocuting him, the stun bullets hit something else. They all recall a girl suddenly appearing out of thin air with bullets hitting white and pale blue wings," Lazar explained. "Then Yusei grabbed her and drove off."

"Is that true?" Goodwin asked shocked.

"Yes, sir," Lazar replied.

'_So Yusei Fudo truly does have a dragon protector,'_ Goodwin thought. "Lazar continue with the plan to give that little invitation to Yusei," he told his assistant.

"Of course, sir," Lazar said and left.

. . .

Leo looked at Yusei and asked, "Hey, can we duel?"

Just before he responded, a poster of Jack Atlas and some merchandise caught his and Jayla's eye. Jayla rolled her eyes in annoyance as Leo explained it was his King memorabilia and that he wanted to one day become King.

"_Not a fan of Jack Atlas?" _Ancient asked her.

"_Well, he stole my card version from Yusei. Do you expect me to like him?" _I replied.

"_No. He's a Signer actually which shocks me since he has the biggest ego I've ever seen. But Arch, Red Dragon Archfiend's living form, says he's a pretty okay guy once you get to know him," _Ancient replied calmly.

"Are you a fan of the King too?" Leo asked Yusei.

"I'm not, sorry," Yusei replied.

"It's almost a shame you turbo duel," Leo said.

"Why do you say that?" Yusei asked.

Leo pointed to Yusei's runner. "Being a turbo duelist, I think you have to want to be king," he said to him.

Yusei ignored him as he went to inspect his runner of damage while Leo continued to talk.

"He isn't listening, Leo," Luna pointed out.

Obviously refusing to give up, Leo grabbed an envelope and showed the invitation to the Fortune Cup to Yusei. "I have a chance to duel the King. The invitations were sent out at random and this one was given to Luna. But she didn't want to enter. So I plan to go as her," Leo said.

Luna sighed and said, "You won't be able to do that."

"I'll pull it off," Leo retorted.

"_Is Leo always like this?" _Jayla asked her fellow dragon.

"_Close to it. There are times where he isn't like this but you never know when that'll be," _Ancient replied. _"You'll get used to it eventually."_

"_I hope so," _Jayla responded.

"You're being overoptimistic about Yusei," Luna said.

"He can be trusted!" Leo retorted. "Remember what those girls said? And what his cards told you?"

"You're shouting," Luna reminded him.

Yusei turned to him. "Thanks for your hospitality. I appreciate you bringing me here, but you're better off not getting involved with me," Yusei said. He began to leave saying, "I don't want to cause you anymore trouble."

"You're no trouble," Leo said and grabbed his duel disk. "Now I challenge you to a duel. And being a duelist, you must always accept a challenge." As Leo got excited and spoke of how he'd like to face all kinds of opponents, his duel disk slipped down his arm. "Stupid thing, always doing this," Leo muttered as he fixed his duel disk.

As Leo tried to fix his duel disk, Yusei was reminded of his old friend Rally in the Satellite.

"You actually remind me of someone. Fine, let's duel," Yusei agreed.


	9. Threats

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OCS!**

**Chapter 9**

**Threats**

Third Person POV

They walked outside and Yusei checked around to make sure they were the only ones out there.

"Don't worry, we're on the top floor and it's only ever been me and Leo alone together since our parents are almost always at work," Luna explained.

"_Is that true?" _Jayla asked Ancient.

"_Yeah, but they have each other to keep themselves busy," _Ancient explained.

"_I see," _Jayla agreed. _"By the way, why did you call me Star?"_

"_Dragon Protectors call each other by part of their dragon name. Like I'm Ancient Fairy Dragon and I am named Ancient. Since you are Stardust Dragon, then it only makes since to call you Star," _Ancient explained. _"It's the same with Arch as Red Dragon Archfiend and Rose as Black Rose Dragon."_

"_Makes sense," _Jayla agreed. _"I'll stick with that." _Ancient smiled at her and they returned back to where the duel had started.

As the duel progressed, Jayla found it quite amusing as Leo began to be the announcer promoting himself.

"_Quick question, how much does Leo get overly excited and narrates his own duels?" _Jayla asked with a slightly joking voice.

Ancient gave a quiet laugh before mentally saying, _"A lot. But there are the times when he is actually normal."_

"_I'll wait to see that day," _Jayla said resulting in them quietly laughing a bit.

The duel was reaching its conclusion and Jayla could already see who was going to win.

"The amazing Leo's in trouble everyone," Leo exclaimed.

"Well, the amazing Leo isn't going to like this either. You see, whenever my Nitro Warrior destroys my opponent's monster, it can switch another monster to attack mode and attack again," Yusei declared.

Leo gave a slight back up as the attack hit his Morphtronic Celfon and dropped his life points to zero. Leo began sniffing in saddened defeat.

Luna walked over to him. "You sure do cry easily," she said.

"You shouldn't cry," Yusei said walking over. "I could tell you enjoy dueling from the bottom of your heart. But your dueling was self-centered. You were satisfied with just getting your four Morphtronics together, but you didn't plan on how to counter if their effects were to be reversed. If I were to duel all smug, then I'd be on a long path to becoming king."

"_Yusei's pretty smart," _Ancient commented. _"Don't you think, Star?"_

"_Yeah, he's actually not as bad as some would see him to be,"_ Jayla replied. Ancient giggled softly resulting in Jayla looking at her. _"What?"_

"_Nothing," _Ancient said.

Though Jayla wanted to ask for more information, she let it go. It wasn't the time.

Leo had lowered his head and Luna placed a hand on his shoulder and told him, "Hey, cheer up. I think you did really good."

"Yusei, can we have another duel?" Leo asked making Jayla and Ancient smirk.

Yusei pointed to his mark saying, "Look at this mark. If I stayed here, I'd only cause you trouble. I can't do that."

"Come on! I want to help!" Leo pleaded.

"There goes Leo's _I-want-to-help-you-out_-itis again," Luna interrupted. "Just rest up here for the day. Okay?"

Yusei agreed and Leo cheered for a moment before running inside.

. . .

The twins had just fallen asleep and Yusei was finishing up two duel disks he made for Leo and Luna.

"Jayla, come on out. I need to talk to you," he ordered looking up from his work.

Jayla silently landed and became visible once again. "Yes, Master?" she greeted.

"One, what did I tell you about calling me 'Master'?" Yusei asked.

Jayla looked to the side. "I am sorry. It is in my nature. I hope that I did not offend you," she apologized.

"You didn't offend me, it just feels weird to have someone call me that," Yusei responded. "So please, don't call me master."

"I will try to break the natural habit as soon as possible," she agreed. "It doesn't seem like what I call you would be the main issue of what you wished to speak to me about. If you don't mind my asking, what did you really want to talk about?"

"Why would you take those electric shots for me?" Yusei asked.

"It is my duty. I cannot let anything happen to you," Jayla replied.

"But Jayla, I don't want you hurt like that," Yusei said.

"I cannot guarantee that it won't happen. As it is my duty to protect you by any means necessary," Jayla explained. "Even at the cost of my life."

"I don't like the sound of that, Jayla," Yusei said. "I don't want you to get hurt, especially die, protecting me."

"I cannot promise anything. I'll do what I must to protect my chosen Signer. That is something I cannot change," she responded.

"But why? You can do what you want, can't you? You can set limits to yourself on how much you'll protect me," Yusei asked.

"I cannot change the fact that when my dragon side appeared, my will to do anything else besides protect and serve you became close to nothing. I do everything I can to protect you and those you wish to protect. As well do whatever you ask me to do," she answered.

"So you lost the will to have your own freedom when I got that mark?" Yusei asked shocked. Jayla gave a nod as if it was nothing that mattered to her. And Yusei didn't like that she didn't seem to care. "Why does it seem like you don't care that you pretty much your freedom and your will?"

"Because I do not care that this happened to me," she replied. "It is and has been a part of my life. Ever since you were born, I had that part of my life waiting to become reality. You can change the fate of this world. I simply protect and serve you."

"We'll continue this talk on the way out," he answered. Jayla nodded in agreement as Yusei knew she would be for almost everything.

. . .

"Mr. Goodwin, all the invitations have been sent out. All but Yusei's that is. It seems he has recovered his deck and duel runner. He is currently hiding in the Tops," Lazar informed Goodwin.

"Very good, Lazar. Proceed as planned," Goodwin ordered.

Lazar bowed and ran off.

. . .

"Jayla, I don't like you laying down your life for me," Yusei said as they exited the elevator.

"I understand. But I cannot change the way I am now and the duties that I cannot ignore," she responded.

"Jayla, what was your life like before you became my so-called protector?" he asked.

"I lived in a hideout in the Satellite alone. I had started making my own duel runner there for a while; almost had it finished, actually. I had a couple friends but I didn't see them much," she explained.

"Do you miss them?" Yusei asked.

"A bit," she answered. "But it doesn't matter anymore. I cannot leave your side."

"But, don't you want to see them?" Yusei asked.

"Sometimes, but I also want to protect and serve you at the same time. If anything, I want to do my duty as the dragon protector more than I do see my friends," Jayla answered. "There are times where I wish it could be different. But I know that what's done is done. It cannot be changed."

"Jayla, back at the Facility, when you said when I died you would disappear, what did you mean by that?" Yusei asked.

"I will seemingly age like a normal human. However, my capabilities in sensation such as smell, sight, touch, and hearing will all remain as young as now. I also cannot die from any age. I will live as long as you. And when you die, I will simply disappear. Flash out of existence. The only ones to remember me will be the Signers and those involved in my life," she explained.

"Wait, so when I die, it will be like you never existed?" Yusei asked shocked.

"Yes," she answered. "Only, you, Jack, Luna, Leo, the other Signer, and those who I have personally met will remember me. No one else will."

"And you're okay with that?" Yusei asked as he sat on his duel runner.

"Yes. I have to be as it is another fact of my life that cannot be changed," Jayla replied.

"You really have lost a lot of the sense of humanity when you changed, didn't you?" he asked. Jayla tilted her head confused. "You don't even care that people won't remember you. A lot of humans would like to be remembered. You put me above you in more ways than one and act as if you are practically nothing on this earth. A lot of people would want to feel like they have done something that is a part of this planet. To me, Jayla, you at least have done many things on this planet. The main one being that you protect me with your life. As much as I don't like that, I also want you to be more human again. You are still human, Jayla," Yusei slipped on his helmet, "even if you don't feel like it. I want you to be happy being your human self and return to that point in your life."

"I am unsure if that can happen, Ma-" Jayla started but one look from Yusei made her correct herself, "Yusei."

"Well, try. Humanity is still a part of you and you need to at least let a bit of it thrive still and show it," he responded.

"I will try," she agreed.

"Come on, we need to go," Yusei said. Jayla nodded and returned to her invisible form. "Jayla, you're going to ride with me. It'll be the first step to being human again." Jayla reappeared but Yusei could tell how uncomfortable and unsure she looked. "Jayla, I know it seems unusual, but if I have to say it again I will, we are equals on this world. Don't act like we're not because we are."

"But-" she began but Yusei cut her off.

"No buts, Jayla. Come on," he retorted. Jayla reluctantly obeyed feeling unusual as she was being told she was equal to what she thought was her master. Yusei gave her a small smile as she boarded behind him. "It'll be fine, Jayla. You just need to let yourself be human again. The person you were before this change happened."

"I'll-I'll try," she responded.

Yusei sighed knowing this was all he could get now. _'But I'll keep working on her. Hopefully, she'll return to the human side of her that she was before she became my protector,' _he thought.

He drove out only to have Trudge pull his duel runner in front of him. "You just can't stay away from me, can you?" Trudge taunted. "Now, are you going to come easy or hard?" Yusei revved up his engine and Trudge smirked. "So it's the hard way. I'm going to like this." Jayla glared. "Who are you? Little protective girlfriend maybe?" he asked.

"Girlfriend? No. Protective or Protector? Yes," she answered. She shot a bolt of light from her fingertip and popped a hole in his tire.

"So you're that punk that kept popping my tires," he retorted.

"Yep, I can't let you hurt my master," Jayla responded calmly.

"Jayla," Yusei called in a warning tone.

"Sorry," Jayla said. "But it's true."

"Well, either way, I'm taking him in. And you're coming too, little girl," Trudge growled.

Before anyone else could react, headlights shined on all three of them. Jayla's eyes immediately adjusted while Yusei's and Trudge's took a second.

"I think not, Officer," called a voice. A little man in a red coat walked in front of him. His face was painted somewhat like a clown and his hair was purple.

"Who are you?" Trudge asked.

The clown man held up his ID card. "I am Special Deputy Lazar, Officer Trudge, and I outrank you. I happen to be here on business. A message for a Mr. Yusei Fudo."

"This bug is a menace! And his little friend here is no better!" Trudge exclaimed. "He needs to be taken into-"

Lazar cut him off, "Officer, this city has very little room for people who don't know their place or officers who don't know when to shut their mouths. Now run along why don't you?" Trudge growled but turned around and left.

"What kind of message?" Yusei asked.

Lazar walked up and handed Yusei an invitation to the Fortune Cup along with a picture depicting what Jayla thought were his friends. Yusei went wide eyed.

"We would like you to participate in the Fortune Cup. If you refuse, the people in that photo will pay the penalty for the rogue actions you took while obtaining that duel runner," Lazar threatened. Jayla glared at him strong. Lazar even flinched from it but quickly regained his composure. "Have a good day." With that he left.

Yusei stared at the invite and photo and crushed it in his hands in anger. "I don't have much of a choice, do I?" he asked the protector behind him.

"I don't think so. However, as I must, I'll help and protect you," she told him.

Yusei just gave a simple nod before darting away.


	10. Restart on Humanity

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OCS!**

**Chapter 10**

**Restart on Humanity**

Jayla's POV

Blister had met Yusei and I in the middle of the street and had us follow him to a back-alley garage.

"I know it's not five-stars but it has everything you need," Blister said as we walked in.

Inside, there was a couch a few stands. Yusei and I followed Blister in where Yusei parks his duel runner to the side.

"Now Securities will want to track you down, Yusei. And now that she's been found as protecting you, they'll come after her too," Blister warned. "Who is she anyway? You haven't even told me her name."

"This is Jayla," Yusei introduced. I looked at Yusei curious as to why Yusei was so bent on making me human again when I thought I wasn't.

"Hey, Jayla, I know you heard Yusei call me Blister, but I might as well introduce myself," Blister responded. I simply nodded in respect. "Anyone want to tell me why she's so silent?" he asked looking at Yusei.

Yusei sighed. "I met her in my cell at the facility. Apparently she's the living form of Stardust Dragon who was practically connected to me since I was born and protects me as much as I don't want it. According to her and how's she's acted since I've met her, she's practically lost a lot of her humanity when I received this mark on my arm. No matter what I do, she keeps acting like I'm her master and I've been trying to work on her getting back her humanity. I still have a long way to go," Yusei explained.

"Obviously," Blister responded. "You guys should be safe here. I have to go run a couple errands but I'll be back in a bit. Take a rest for now." With that, he left the area leaving Yusei and I alone.

"Jayla, are you acting like you're lower than my friends too now?" Yusei asked.

"They are your friends. Thus, they are _just_, and barely, below your importance. So I am below them," I answered.

"Jayla, we're equals. How long am I going to have to say that before you understand it?" Yusei asked.

"I am unsure if I can give you an exact answer or an answer you will want," I replied.

"Jayla, you are not my servant. I am not your master," Yusei responded. I looked down unsure. "Jayla, don't get me started on this again."

"Yes, sir," I agreed.

"Jayla," Yusei responded with a slightly stern voice, "you are _not_ my servant. You don't have to do what I say."

I looked at him unsure and slightly confused by his response to all of this. From what I remembered of my past lives, the Signers they had to protect were happy to have a servant and were okay with the dragon protector being the protector. I didn't understand why Yusei was so unusual from all the past Signers.

"I do not understand," I told him.

"Jayla, we are equals. You are not lower than me or anyone else," Yusei responded calmly.

"But…" I began but Yusei immediately cut her off.

"No buts. You need to receive that bit of humanity back that accepts being at equal levels with everyone else," he told me.

"I'm not sure if that is possible," I responded.

"Don't start this, Jayla. We. Are. Equals. Stop acting like we're not," Yusei responded sternly but was sure to add a slight kindness in there.

"I…" I trailed off. Yusei's determination to make me the human I used to be confused me quite a bit. "I… I don't understand. You are so different from the past Signers."

"How am I different?" Yusei asked.

"The others Signers that had my past lives were happy to have a servant. They were okay with having a dragon protector lay down their lives for them," I explained. "I don't understand why you are so determined to change me so that I don't and why you are so unhappy having a servant."

"I don't like having someone in danger because of me, Jayla. I also like to do things myself without having to worry about another person's wellbeing. Especially if they're someone who I care about," Yusei responded. I raised an eyebrow confused. "Jayla, after all we've been through and from what I've gotten to know you by, I see you as a friend."

"But… but you shouldn't. I am meant to protect you and serve you. Not become friends to the point where you wouldn't want me to do my duty," I retorted fear in my voice.

Yusei walked forward and I stepped back unsure what to make of the situation. He grabbed my hand and I instinctually flinched at the gesture as it wasn't supposed to happen. "Jayla, I know you are afraid that you won't be able to do your so-called duty. But you don't need to do your duty for me unless I really need it," he told me kindly. "So don't be afraid that you won't be able to protect me. Because I'll allow it, but only when I truly need it." I went wide eyed confused and slightly frightened. I wasn't sure if I should be afraid of the idea of being his friend or not but I felt afraid of it a bit. "You don't have to be afraid. Not of not being able to do your duty, not of me, not of having a friend. I feel like we're friends, Jayla, and that's enough to say we are. And I can see in your eyes, you are fighting back the same feelings of friendship so you won't have it bothering you when you have to protect me. But we are friends, okay?"

"I'm…" I trailed off unsure of everything. I was shocked and confused further as Yusei brought me closer and wrapped his arms around me. "I…"

"I'll be there to help you too, Jayla. I'll be with you to keep all my friends safe. Including you. Now come on, we need some rest," he said kindly.

"I do not require sleep since my change," I told him unsure.

"You may think that and feel that, but we all need sleep. Dragon protector or not," Yusei responded looking at me in the eyes.

"But…" I started.

"Come on, Jayla," he interrupted slowly pulling me towards the couch.

He sat down and I slowly sat next to him uncertain. I looked at him unsure and confused. For the past couple weeks since I first became his protector, I had always stayed in the air or sat the railing of the bed. But I had forgotten the feeling of a couch.

"Forgot what a couch feels like?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered honestly.

Yusei lied down on his side before pulling me into him. I had to hold in a blush for the first time and it felt strange to do so.

"Let's get some sleep, Jayla," he said.

"O-Okay, I'll try," I answered and closed my eyes.

I felt him relax against me and was at least happy I would be right next to him in case something happened. Before I knew anything else, sleep over came me for the first time in so long.


	11. The Most Dangerous of Roses

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OCS!**

**Chapter 11**

**The Most Dangerous of Roses**

Third Person POV

Though Yusei got Jayla asleep, which he was more than happy about since she was letting herself do something human again, he wasn't going to sleep for a while and he knew it. He honestly just wanted to get Jayla asleep.

Blister walked in after a bit and Yusei looked at him. "Why are you laying like that?" Blister asked with a grin.

"Only way I could get her to actually sleep for once," Yusei responded. "As far as I know, she hasn't slept since she became my so-called protector."

"How does that work?" Blister asked.

"Apparently, when she changed she no longer needed sleep from what she's told me," Yusei explained.

"Trying something to get her to be human again?" Blister asked.

"Yep," Yusei replied.

"Gotta start with something," Blister responded and Yusei nodded in return.

"Hopefully I'll actually be able to return her to the human she used to be," Yusei told him.

"With how she was acting like she was lower than me in my opinion that may take a long while. Good luck with that," Blister responded.

"I'll probably need it," Yusei responded.

Blister nodded. "By the way, why is Security so interested in you?" he asked. "I don't think it's just about the stolen runner."

"I'm not really sure," Yusei responded. He grabbed the photo Lazar blackmailed him with from his pocket and flung it to Blister. "All I know is that he told me that if I don't duel in the Fortune Cup, they pay."

"I'll contact a friend who might be able to help me save your pals," Blister responded.

"Thanks," Yusei said.

"Well, I'll leave you to your work for now," he said before walking out.

Yusei sighed and looked at Jayla who nudged closer. _'At least she's starting to be more human,' _he thought. _'My worry is if she's not trying to be human as much as her dragon side is forcing her to do what I want. If I can just break that barrier between her dragon and human self maybe I can get her human self to flourish even with her dragon side still there.'_

Yusei lied there for a good hour or two before he felt Jayla waking up. She looked at him and Yusei noticed how she was holding in a blush though she hid it well.

"U-Um," she stuttered unsure of speak when she realized how close she was to Yusei.

"I should probably check my duel runner for any internal damage," Yusei said. "Let's get up."

She simply nodded and stood up slowly. Yusei followed and walked over to his runner and got out his tools. He turned on some music to which Jayla was okay with and began to work on his runner.

After about an hour, Jayla felt a couple new people about to enter and looked up as Yanagi and Tanner entered with Blister.

"Ah! Turn that off!" Tanner exclaimed.

Jayla was about to call to Yusei when Yanagi went down and waved off to the side of Yusei to get his attention. Yusei shut off his music and stopped checking his runner.

"Hey, Yusei," Tanner agreed.

"You're out?" Yusei responded shocked.

"When you beat Armstrong, we just didn't get early release, we got _way_ early release!" Yanagi explained hyper.

Tanner turned to Jayla and asked, "Who's this girl?"

"This is Jayla. Meeting her is a long story and it has to do with this mark I got on the night I was arrested," Yusei explained.

"Wait! Mark and sudden girl appearing?!" Yanagi exclaimed.

"Yeah," Yusei responded unsure.

"Could you be a Signer Dragon Protector?" Yanagi asked eyes glittering at Jayla. Jayla merely nodded in a respectful manner. "So Yusei really is a Signer! Which dragon are you?"

"Stardust Dragon," she answered. "Luna, Jack, and another have their dragons as well."

"Wait, Luna?" Yusei asked.

"Yes, Ma…" Jayla began but Yusei looked at her and she corrected herself, "Yusei."

"Was she just about to call you 'Master'?" Tanner asked.

"As much as I'm trying to change it, she does. I'm working on getting her humanity back though," Yusei replied.

"What does that mean?" Tanner asked.

"When my dragon side surfaced, I have only the duty to serve and protect him. I do nothing more and nothing less. I no longer have the will to do anything else but want to do my duty as the dragon protector," Jayla explained.

"Not only that but she sees every one of my friends and especially me higher than her. She sees herself as nothing else. I'm working on trying to get her back to her human self again but I'm barely scratching the surface so far," Yusei explained.

"Well, if anyone can help that part of her, it's you," Tanner responded. "Was she the reason that electricity didn't shock you in the facility?"

Jayla nodded in response. "I cannot let anything happen to him," she replied.

"Yusei, you really do have a long way to go," Blister commented.

"On another topic, I see you got your runner and deck back. Wish you had your deck in your facility, don't ya?" Tanner started. "Nice runner by the way. Why don't I take it for a spin? I'll make a few rounds and bring it back without one scratch."

"Yeah right, like your last runner?" Yanagi responded cheerily.

"How about we duel? I win, I get to take it for a quick spin," Tanner suggested.

"Oh! I gotta see this!" Yanagi exclaimed.

Yusei grins as a response of a silent agreement. They walked out and Blister led them to a duel spot in an area for people to duel around.

"Duel!" Tanner and Yusei exclaimed as they were ready.

Jayla was standing to the side watching Yusei until the sound of a duel runner pulling up caught her ears. She knew it was quite far and turned around. Yusei looked at her just as Jack came riding into the area.

Off to the side, Jayla saw Arch land and become visible. He walked out and Yusei and Jack turned to him.

"Finally decided to show yourself again?" Jack asked him with a little tenseness in his voice. Arch slightly flinched at his tone shocking Jack.

"I see you have also appeared before your Signer, Star," Arch said to the other protector.

"Correct," she told him. "We finally meet, Arch."

"We have," he responded. "I figured we would have been revealed to our Signer sooner or later. I had kept my watching a secret for quite some time. Fourteen years. And yet it still happened. Rose and Ancient have still be able to keep their duty a secret but we both know it is already a matter of time before they have to show themselves as well."

"I agree," Jayla responded.

"Who's your friend, Jack? And Jayla, do you know him?" Yusei asked.

"My name is Arch and I am the dragon protector to Master Atlas. He has only seen me once when I had to explain to him and Goodwin the reason for the unusual energy that is around the dragon protectors. We may have never formally met but every dragon protector knows the other before they meet. It is the same with Rose and Ancient."

"Wait, that girl that appeared when Jayla was hurt was…" Yusei trailed off.

"That was Ancient. Ancient Fairy Dragon's physical form," Arch finished. "Master Atlas, this tournament is dangerous. Many lives are at risk so you must be ready. Star and I will protect you and Yusei as we must but you must be careful and ready for anything."

"Since when am I not," Jack retorted.

"Forgive me for questioning, but were you ready for my master to appear when he did?" Jayla asked.

"No," Jack admitted.

"Jayla, I am not your master," Yusei corrected. Jayla looked unsure making Yusei sigh.

"Does your Signer wish for you to become your human self again?" Arch asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"Unusual," was all Arch responded with.

"I know," Jayla agreed.

"Now, Jack, why are you here?" Yusei asked.

"I heard you will be at the Fortune Cup," Jack said turning to the other Signer.

"Word gets around fast," Yusei retorted.

"I have a deal to make, Yusei, for your Stardust Dragon _card_," Jack responded taking out the card. Yusei glared. "You take your card for the tournament. Beat me in the tournament, and you get to keep the card. I win, I get the card and you and me are straight, got it?"

"Straight? What about my friends?" Yusei asked.

"What? What are you talking about?" Jack asked while Arch looked at Jayla's Signer.

Yusei brought out the picture and invite for the Fortune Cup. "Your purple haired friend, Lazar, stopped by. And if I don't duel, they pay," Yusei replied.

"What?" Jack responded.

"Surprised, Jack? Well don't be. I know Goodwin's behind all of this. And I guarantee he's going to regret putting this Satellite's friend in harm's way," Yusei retorted.

"Well you'll definitely need your Stardust Dragon, won't you?" Jack asked flinging the card to Yusei which he caught. "And so we're clear, I have no idea about this threat, got it?" he growled. "I duel for me. Goodwin's got his own agenda." Jack got onto his runner. "So I guess I'll see you at the Fortune Cup then."

"We will," Yusei retorted.

Jack grinned before taking off. Jayla turned to Arch who nodded in a respect before vanishing.

"I have to see that card!" Yanagi exclaimed running over to Yusei and grabbing Jayla's attention. Yusei simply held up the card and Yanagi said, "It's true, that's Stardust Dragon. This is big stuff you really _are_ a Signer." Yusei stared at him. "Don't you understand? With that card, you made the Crimson Dragon appear."

"But Jack was there too," Yusei responded.

"That must mean… you're both Signers. You two are connected," Yanagi told him slightly excited but more shocked.

"Jayla, you need to stop calling me 'Master'," Yusei told her.

"I will continue to try to break the habit but I am unsure how long it will take until the natural habit is broken," she responded. Yusei sighed in defeat confusing Jayla though she didn't say anything afraid of upsetting him. Jayla felt a familiar presence come from behind him and she turned to see a teal haired boy that she remembered as Leo and a similar looking aged boy with brown hair and glasses. "I wonder why he's here," she said prompting the others to look at the two kids.

Yusei walked toward them and called out, "Leo!"

Leo turned to him with an excited face. Jayla could hear Leo call to his friend, "Hey, Dexter, it's him! It's the man who fixed me and my sister's duel disks!"

He ran up followed by Dexter who stepped back in a bit of fear as he noticed Yusei's mark. "Uh, Leo, I don't think this guy's as good as you think. Check his face," whispered the other boy that Jayla knew as Dexter.

"He's fine. And he's an awesome duelist. He's got this combo that is totally whoa. You should definitely duel him," Leo responded excited.

Dexter looked at Yusei and said, "Uh, maybe another time." He then looked down and noticed the Fortune Cup invite in Yusei's hand. "Hey! Look at that!"

"You have an invitation! You'll be there too?!" Leo exclaimed excited.

"Yep," Yusei responded.

"I get to duel you! I get to duel you!" Leo cheered. "But this time, you're going down. By the way, this is my best friend, Dexter."

"So Leo, what're you doing here? Where's your sister?" Yusei asked.

"We're here looking for the Black Rose Witch and Luna didn't want to come," Leo explained.

"Black Rose Witch? She's just an urban legend," Blister told him.

"No! We're gonna prove it! She is said to appear here today," Leo retorted.

Jayla felt a sudden strike of energy fill the air and a flash of a woman in a dark red robe and white mask appeared in her mind. "They're right. She's coming," Jayla said staring at the area.

They all looked at her but were quickly taken back from what she said to what was happening as the ground began to shake. Jayla used her wings and flew just above Yusei ready to protect him.

The ground was torn up by thorn covered vines that struck walls and building. Dust covered the area and Jayla saw Yusei's mark glow at the same time as Yusei grabbed his arm with it in pain. Jayla used her powers to tone down the pain which made him look at her. She then looked as a massive dragon appeared from behind the dusty fog.

"Whose dragon is that?" Yusei asked out loud.

"I think I know," Jayla said resulting in him looking at her. "It is the Black Rose Witch's."

A bright light appeared and distinguished to reveal a woman Jayla remembered from her flash scene. She looked at Yusei before exclaiming, "Your arm! You also have a mark!"

"I do," Yusei said.

The Witch looked up and noticed Jayla hovering in the air. "Such power I sense," she muttered. The dragon shot vines at Jayla and wrapped the vines around her before she could react.

"Let Jayla go!" Yusei ordered.

"She is needed elsewhere," the Witch stated before she flashed away in a giant gulf of light with a struggling Jayla with her.

. . .

After the flash and teleportation, Jayla was knocked out with the Black Rose Witch holding her in her arms as she ran into an empty all and ducked breathing heavy.

'_That mark, why did he have one?' _the Witch thought. She looked at Jayla. _'It doesn't matter. I have a new hand that can help us. Such power that we need.'_

With that, the Black Rose stood up and walked off again.


	12. Entering the Movement

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OCS!**

**Chapter 12**

**Entering the Movement**

Third Person POV

Yusei and the others stared at the spot where the Black Rose Witch was. Leo and Dexter were in a state between happy, shocked, and fear.

Yusei was worried as to what would happen to Jayla. _'What did that person mean when she said Jayla was needed elsewhere?' _he thought.

"Why do you think she took Jayla?" Tanner asked.

"The power she has and her wings!" Yanagi exclaimed.

"If that witch saw her like she did, she could see as either an ally or an enemy," Blister commented. "But what's she gonna do with Jayla if she sees her as an ally? I'm not sure I want to know what she'll do if she sees her as an enemy."

"I don't want to know either," Yusei responded.

"We need to get back to the garage and talk this out," Tanner stated.

"We have to get home anyways. I see you at the Fortune Cup," Leo called as he ran off with Dexter.

Jayla's POV

I woke up and saw a young girl, about two years younger than me by the looks, sitting to the side. I looked at her and sat up wanting to get back to my master as soon as possible.

"Nice to see you awake," she said.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I asked.

"My name is Akiza. You are in the Arcadia Building. A safe haven for psychics and people with unusual powers. Sayer, the head of the Arcadia Movement would like to see your power level. See if you are worthy of joining the movement. But we wanted you to be awake first," Akiza explained.

"But I have my own duty to Yusei," I responded. "I have to protect him."

"Listen, I understand that you want to do your own thing. That you want to go on your own. But these powers make you special and dangerous. People speak harsh words of hate and fear at you if they find out. The Arcadia Movement wants to make it so we, psychics, can have a place where we can be us and not be hated for it," Akiza explained. "I was called a monster when I first discovered my powers by my parents." I looked at her shocked. "If you stay here, you won't be yelled at unless you have to. Is Yusei that guy with the mark? The one with that Fortune Cup invitation in his pocket?" I nodded nervously. "I was also invited to participate in the tournament. Maybe if you can join, you can come with me and see him during the Fortune Cup. This way you can be by him and be there to protect him during the tournament."

"I guess that can work. As much as I really wish I could get to him now, I can't question a fellow Signer," I agreed nervously.

She smiled with a nod. "Come on, I'll take you to Sayer," Akiza said holding out a hand to help me get up.

I took it and she took me to a rather large office where she knocked before a male voice called back, "Come in, Akiza."

She took me in and I saw a man with maroon-brown hair and murky green eyes look at me. "Hello, my name is Sayer and I was hoping you would allow us to test you with something to see if you have enough psychic energy to join the movement. I can already sense the amount you have now and it is quite high. It gives me good feelings about you," he greeted. I gave a small nod. "Good. Come with me. The test will consist of a small electrocution. But from what I can tell, your powers will make it feel like nothing," he said.

He walked forward and Akiza said, "I'll meet you at the recreational room of the third floor when you're done, okay? We can talk and you can tell me the results."

"Okay," I agreed as she went in another direction.

Sayer brought me to a room with a bed on a table. A couple men in unusual styled robes stood there at ready.

"What's your name again?" he asked.

Knowing I shouldn't use my dragon name, I answered with my only other name, "Jayla."

"Well, Jayla, lay on the table. We will begin momentarily," he told me and I obeyed not wanting to get on his bad side.

One of the robed men walked up and placed a helmet with a series of wires connected to it on my head.

"Jayla, this might hurt a bit, so don't be surprised if it does, alright?" Sayer said.

"Okay," I agreed.

I watched carefully as Sayer nodded and the man turned the dial. I felt the shock of electricity but barely felt a touch of pain. Just a weird buzz like when a foot is about to fall asleep.

"The power, sir," called the man who was looking as readings.

"Amazing. Such extraordinary power and she doesn't appear to feel the electricity at all," Sayer said. "Turn it off. She is accepted."

The buzz sensation stopped and the men carefully took off the helmet. I looked at Sayer who had an impressed and slightly happy smile.

"Your powers are extremely strong, unbelievably in fact. We welcome you to the Arcadia Movement," Sayer said. I carefully stood up and walked out with him just fine. "Tell me, did Akiza talk to you about the Fortune Cup?"

"Yes," I answered.

"Would you like to come?" he asked.

"That would be appreciated. As I told Akiza, there is a man named Yusei who is competing there that I must protect as it is my duty. It would be preferred for me to go there so I can protect him at least when I am there," I replied.

"I see. It would also be best for you to come so you can protect Akiza and comfort her if she needs it," he responded. I nodded. "So it is decided. You will accompany us at the Fortune Cup."

"Agreed," I responded and he gave an approving grin.

He guided me to the elevator where we went in. "Jayla, Akiza had mentioned that you had wings. However when she brought you in, I did not see any. Do you know why?" he asked.

"I have the capability to make my wings invisible. It may have occurred during my unconscious state," I explained.

"If you don't mind me asking, may I see them?" he asked.

"I suppose," I agreed and made my wings visible.

"Impressive and you can fly with them?" he asked shocked.

"Yes," I replied. "I can also transform into the dragon these belong to at will if I so choose. But doing so in the elevator would not be a good idea."

"I agree," he responded. "Perhaps another time."

"Perhaps," I agreed.

We exited the elevator and he walked me to another large room. Inside there was a small library, a couple foosball tables and pool tables, and a few other tables just for talking or playing games.

Akiza came up with a smile and asked, "Is she capable?"

"More than capable. She didn't even feel the electricity really and her readings were the highest I have ever seen. Perhaps higher than yours," Sayer explained.

"Cool, now me and Sayer aren't the only extremely powerful psychics here," she responded with a smile.

"She has also agreed to come to the Fortune Cup with us and has explained to me about that Yusei guy," Sayer explained further.

"That's awesome. I could really use the support and I know it'll make you happy to know you can be there for your other friend too," Akiza said.

"Thank you, Akiza," I responded and she smiled.

"I'll leave you two to talk some more," Sayer said. "Have a good evening, girls. I'll see you in the morning to leave for the Fortune Cup. And when it is time, Akiza can guide you to your room, Jayla."

"Okay," I agreed.

Sayer left and Akiza guided me to a booth to talk. She explained to me her past and all that had happened to her over the years. I felt sorry for her and let her know it.

"It's okay. It's the past now. I just have to look at what's in front of me. Now why don't you tell me a bit about you," she suggested.

"That'll be a tale," I said with a joking voice and she giggled. I then explained to her that I was originally from the Satellite, about my dragon side and Yusei, about Yusei wanting me to be human again, and how that she has a secret protector who I could see at the moment but didn't make it obvious. "She won't reveal herself to you right now. Mainly because she's supposed to guard you in secret and doing that makes it easier for us to protect our chosen Signers. I thought I should tell you though so you at least know you are never alone."

"Thanks, that's actually really nice to hear," she responded with a thankful grin which I returned.

I looked at the clock and asked, "Is it really that late?"

She looked at said, "We should probably get to our rooms. I'll show you the way."

"Okay," I agreed.

I followed her through the halls and to a room. "My room is actually right next door. I know you said you don't need sleep but you should at least try so you'll be fully rested enough to protect and help both me and Yusei tomorrow," Akiza commented.

"Thanks, Akiza," I told her.

"For what?" she asked.

"You really were right. It actually seems better to be with someone who understands what it is like to be different. I don't think I would've realized that without you. So thank you," I explained.

"It's my pleasure. Other than Sayer, I've never had someone who I can lay my problems on willingly and who will truly listen. So thanks back," she said. She smiled. "I'll see you in the morning, Jayla."

"Good night," I responded. We then walked in separate directions with me into my room and her heading to hers to the left of mine.

I lied down and slowly let sleep take me over again.


	13. Beginning of the Tournament

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OCS!**

**Chapter 13**

**Beginning of the Tournament**

Jayla's Person POV

Akiza, Sayer, and I had just arrived at the Fortune Cup where Akiza was signed in. I was subtly watching around for Yusei hoping to find him. I could feel his Signer energy but I just couldn't locate where.

"Jayla, Akiza, why don't you go into the waiting room? I must go do something real quick but I'll be back," he said.

"Okay, Sayer," Akiza and I agreed in unison. With that, he left with us heading in the direction of the waiting room.

We entered the spacious room with the other a few contestants gathered into a corner minus Luna, or I knew would be Leo in disguise, Yusei, Akiza, and I.

Akiza and I went off to the side where Akiza asked, "Do you think I'll be able to face Yusei in the final round?"

"Yusei's a tough opponent and a strong duelist. Though I haven't seen you duel, I can tell you are just as strong. So I wouldn't doubt that you'll end up facing him in the final round," I replied.

"You are probably right. You do know Yusei well enough to know that sort of thing," Akiza said and we laughed.

"Jayla!" came Yusei's call.

We turned to him. "Hey, Ma…" I began but his look cut me off as usual. "Yusei. Are you alright?"

"You're the one to talk. I'm fine. Are you alright?" he asked.

"Just fine," I answered.

"You must be Yusei. Jayla's told me a lot about you," Akiza greeted and I knew she didn't like him very much because of his mark but she trusted me enough where she said she could tolerate him until she knew him better.

He looked at her. "You know me from Jayla, but who are you? How do you know, Jayla?" he asked and I heard the bit of defensiveness in his voice.

"M- Yusei," I quickly corrected, "she's a new friend I met at the Arcadia Movement. She's okay."

"My name's Akiza, by the way. Jayla came to the Arcadia Movement and I was there when she woke up. I explained to her about the Arcadia Movement and Sayer tested her to see her power's levels. According to him, they were quite high and she didn't feel any pain some would feel if their power was weak. Now she's part of the Arcadia Movement and even though we've only known each other for a day, we have really grown into friends," Akiza explained.

I noticed Yusei was still tense and unsure but, thankfully, Akiza seemed calm but just as unsure.

"Akiza, Jayla, I see you are talking to the other contestants. Am I correct in assuming this is the Yusei that Jayla said she needed to protect?" Sayer asked.

Yusei looked at me and I simply nodded at Sayer, "Yes, Sayer, he is."

"Hello, Yusei, I have heard a bit about you. Not as much as Akiza but enough to see that I can talk to you without displeasure or rejection," Sayer said turning to him.

"Akiza and Jayla said your name was Sayer?" Yusei responded.

"Yes," Sayer answered.

"All contestants please gather on the stage for the welcoming ceremony," came the mechanical announcer.

"That's you two. We'll see you back down here soon," Sayer told them. "Good luck, Akiza."

"Good luck to both of you," I told them.

Yusei nodded and left while Akiza hugged me, which I returned, and whispered, "Thanks."

"See you soon," I told her. With that, she walked off to join Yusei and the other contestants.

Sayer and I walked over to the television and watched as the images of the duelists flashed on the screen above. People began yelling insults at Yusei seeing his mark. Yusei remained unnerved and ignored them while a buff man with dark skin walked up to the speechless MC and grabbed his microphone.

"Listen everyone, I have something to say. As a duelist up here, what do you see? I see that this man is undoubtedly a duelist, selected under the same conditions as all the contestants. Having cards, marker or not, we are all the same. No one here should be ashamed of anything. It is rather you, looking at him, through your trivial rose-colored glasses that are no short of vicious," the man said.

Everyone stayed silent until Goodwin began to clap from his seat. The crowd soon followed.

"Thank you for those well-chosen words. I once dreamed of a tournament where everyone stood on equal ground. Where the haves and the have nots met without battle. Where the line between people disappeared even for the one tournament," Goodwin said. The man nodded and went back to his spot.

"Now how about we get to meeting the contestants?" the MC suggested returning to his go-happy mood. "First up we have the all-knowing, yet mysterious Shira! Then we have a prodigy half pint known as little, Miss Luna! Next we have a literal knight known as Sir Gil Randsborg!"

"Interesting costume," Sayer told me as Randsborg sported his knight costume.

"It's interesting alright," I responded making Sayer grin.

"Next we have the man who knows all about his opponent and he is Commander Koda! Up next is the man who just spoke with wisdom and expert design, Greiger! Next we have Akiza Izinski who is, well, um," the MC stuttered. "Do we really have no information on this girl," he whispered in the background. He turned back to the audience. "Well, what we do know is that she is said to pack a punch. Next we have the Professor who studies his opponent with expert observation. Next we have Satellite's very own, Yusei Fudo! With that, we welcome you all to the Fortune Cup!"

"People of New Domino City, let this duel tournament begin," Goodwin said before walking off.

The duelists walked off and Yusei met me almost immediately. "Jayla, we need to talk," Yusei told me.

I nodded. "Sayer, Yusei would like to talk to me. I will be back shortly," I told him.

"Take your time. Akiza's duel will take a bit to come to so you don't have to worry," he agreed.

Yusei took my hand and pulled me out. He took me over to a secluded spot. "Jayla, are you sure you're okay? Akiza said something about a test that would hurt people if their powers were weak," he asked.

"I'm fine, Ma-Yusei," I told him kindly quick to adjust my mistake. "The test was a simply electrocution test. But the only thing I felt was a slight buzz. I'm more worried about your safety here."

"Jayla, you need to come back to the garage with us," Yusei told me.

"I wish I could, but I told Akiza I would stay with her at the Arcadia Building. She may have her own dragon protector but I do not wish to hurt her by breaking a promise," I told him. "As much as I wish to obey your demand, I am not sure I can."

"Find some way to convince, Sayer and Akiza to let you stay with us. You can meet them in the morning or whenever they need you but you'll be able to stay with us so we know you're safe," Yusei told me.

"I will try but I cannot guarantee I will succeed," I agreed. Yusei held my hand with a grip that told me he was fighting off nervous frustration. "Have I upset you, Master?"

"One, I'm not your master. Two, no, I'm just worried for you," he replied. "Jayla, I may not need you there to protect me all the time but I do need you there as a friend."

"Ma…" I was immediately cut off by his look and fixed my mistake, again, "Yusei, I am uncertain how this will play out but I will try to do as you wish."

Yusei sighed confusing me but I stayed silent concerned I would upset him further. "Come on, we should probably get back to watch Leo's duel," he said. I nodded and followed him back where Akiza greeted us with a smile.

"Hey, Jayla. Come to watch the duel finally?" she greeted.

"Yep," I answered with a returning, small smile.

"Come on, Sayer is sitting on the couch," Akiza said pulling me along.

I followed and glanced back to see Yusei following with a small grin. _'Being friends with Akiza like this, does it make me more human? Is it allowing me to return to being the human once known as Jayla?' _I thought. _'Is that why Master Yusei is grinning?'_

We sat down while Yusei set his arms on the back of the couch just to the right of me. We watched the duel as it began

The duel was somewhat lengthy. Leo was struggling especially when Greiger had three of his Reactors out that didn't allow him to activate any traps or spells and he couldn't summon any monsters. Though Leo was able to get the upper hand, Greiger was still able to counter and beat him.

Yusei walked out to meet Leo while I had to follow Akiza with Sayer. I noticed Yusei look back at me with a slightly worried face but turned his attention back to Leo.

As the MC introduced Akiza and Sir Randsborg onto the field, I began to speak to Sayer about Yusei's request, "Sayer?" He looked at me. "Yusei wants me to stay where he's staying and not at the Arcadia Movement. He says I can come and see you whenever you need me and see you here but he wants me with him so he is sure I'm safe. I want to stay and be with you and Akiza but I do not wish to go against Yusei either."

"He said you could come whenever we needed you?" Sayer asked. I nodded. "Very well, you can stay with him. I'll have some of my fellow members create a communication device that will allow me to contact you should something happen. We'll get it to you by tomorrow at the tournament."

I nodded. "Thank you, Sayer," I told him. He gave a small respecting nod in response. We turned to the duel as it began.


	14. Dark Garden

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OCS!**

**Chapter 14**

**Dark Garden**

Third Person POV

"My draw," Akiza declared doing as she said. "I summon Wall of Ivy (Attack 300/ Defense 1200) in defense mode. Next I activate Seed of Deception. This means I can special summon one level two or lower plant type monster from my hand. And I choose Copy Plant (Attack 0/ Defense 0) in defense mode. Now I activate the effect of Copy plant to make its level equal to Masked Knight (Copy Plant: Level 5) and then I tune my Wall of Ivy and Copy plant to synchro summon your destruction. Come forth, Black Rose Dragon (Attack 2400/ Defense 1800)! Now I activate the effect of Black Rose Dragon to destroy all cards on the field. Go Black Rose Gale!" A torrent of wind spun around the field as the cards were destroyed with flower petals streaking across the air. One petal even managed to scratch Randsborg's face.

"Tis true! Thou be ith the Black Rose Witch!" Randsborg exclaimed.

"The Black Rose?" I heard an audience member asked fearfully.

"It's true! Only the Black Rose can summon Black Rose Dragon! And look, she even scratched him with one of those petals!" exclaimed another also fearful.

"Now I set a card face down. Then I activate the field spell, Black Garden," Akiza declared. A dome made of vines, thorns, and roses wrapped around them. "Now as long as this card is face up, any monster that is summoned through anything other than the effect of Black Garden will have its attack points halved and a Rose Token will appear onto the controller's opponent's side of the field in attack mode. Also, during my main phase, I can destroy Black Garden and special summon any monster whose attack is equal or less that the total to the total attack of the destroyed monsters. I think that'll end my turn."

Randsborg drew his card. "Activate thy spell The Warrior Returning Alive to add Masked Knight Level the Third from my graveyard to thy hand. Next I summon thee in attack mode," he declared.

"Well the effect of Black Garden is going to halve your Knight's attack points (Masked Knight LV3: Attack 750) and will special summon one Rose Token (Attack 800/ Defense 800) to my field," Akiza retorted as the token appeared on her field.

"I activate Masked Knight Level the Third's effect, inflicting 400 points of damage to thee," Randsborg declared.

"I activate Doppelganger. Now whenever I take effect through a monster's effect, you take the same amount of damage," Akiza responded. The response of the card knocked Randsborg's life points to 3600.

"I set two cards face down," Ransborg finished.

Akiza drew. "I activate Mark of the Rose and equip it to Masked Knight Level Three and take control of it during my turn. So Masked Knight, what do you think about joining my side?" she called over. The knight hopped over and bowed to Akiza holding her hand before it turned around ready to battle Randsborg. "Now during my end phase, Masked Knight will return to you. But during each of my Standby phases, control of Masked Knight will return to me. Now why don't you think you attack Randsborg _my_ knight," she ordered. The attack hit and dropped Randsborg life points to 2850. "Next I activate the equip spell, Vengeful Servant and equip it to Masked Knight. Now each time he switches control, the controller receives damage equal to its original attack. And I think I'll end my turn meaning Masked Knight will go back to your side, but not before Vengeful Servant activates and inflicts damage equal to its attack points straight at you," Akiza declared.

Another hit from Akiza and more physical damage was dealt to Randsborg as his life points dropped to 1350.

"Activate thy face down, Level Change. Tis sends Masked Knight Level the Third to the graveyard to special summon Masked Knight Level the Five (Attack 2300/ Defense 1300) from thy graveyard in attack mode," Randsborg declared.

"Well, Black Garden, do your thing to halve his monster's attack (Masked Knight LV5: Attack 1150)," Akiza returned and another Rose Token appeared on her field in attack mode.

Now it was finally time for Randsborg's turn to officially begin having him draw. "Activate thee effect of Masked Knight Level the Five. By sending thee from thy field to the graveyard, I can special summon Masked Knight Level the Seventh (Attack 2900/ Defense 1800) from thy deck in attack mode. Black Garden immediately halved Masked Knight's attack (Masked Knight LV7: Attack 1450) and special summoned another Rose Token to Akiza's field. "I equip Masked Knight with Glory Shield. Now I'll have thy Masked Knight attack your Rose Token." The attack was made at the token. Though, it was not destroyed due to its ability, Akiza still took damage and her life points dropped to 1550. "Next I activate Glory Shield's effect, and now I can destroy a spell or trap on thou's field. And thy believe Doppelganger will do fine. Next thy activate the effect of thy Masked Knight. Tis inflicts 1500 points of damage to thee." Akiza's life points dropped to 50 and despite being in a tough situation, she remained calm. "I set a card and end thy turn."

Akiza drew her card. "I activate the effect of Black Garden by destroying it and all plant monsters on my field," she declared.

The field began to disintegrate and Randsborg exclaimed, "What kind of sorcery is this?!"

"Sorcery? No. Strategy? Yes," Akiza said. "Because I can then take the combined attack points of all the destroyed monsters and summon a monster with equal attack points. In other words, my Black Rose Dragon is back and ready to finish you!" Akiza declared. "Now I activate the effect of Black Rose Dragon. By removing Wall of Ivy from play, I can make the attack of Masked Night Level Seven zero until the end phase (Masked Knight LV7: Attack 0). Now Black Rose Dragon, attack his Masked Knight!" Akiza commanded.

The dragon shot burning flames at the knight from its mouth and destroyed Masked Knight along with burning and knocking out Randsborg who collapsed.

The audience grew frightened and yelled at Akiza, "You witch! You should just leave!"

Akiza came out. She and Jayla hugged each other and Jayla whispered, "You did well, Akiza. Don't listen to the people because they don't truly know you."

"Thanks, Jayla," Akiza said. "All I need are you and Sayer to be with me."

"Akiza, I will be staying with Yusei at night because he wants me to," she responded. "As much as I want to stay with you, and I really do want to, I can't turn down his request. But he said I could see you here and come to you whenever you need me. Sayer is going to make a communication device so you can immediately reach me when you need it. I don't want to leave you, but my dragon side doesn't give me much of a choice."

"I understand. At least we can see each other," Akiza agreed.

"I'll be sure of that," Jayla responded and Akiza nodded with a small smile. They turned as Yusei and Hunter Pace to make it to the field.

"Come on, girls. Let's head to the trailer for a bit. Talk there and Akiza, we can watch the rerun of his duel later. This way, you have time to rest," Sayer suggested.

"Okay, Sayer," Jayla and Akiza agreed in unison.


End file.
